Marrying The Wrong Girl Original
by Hitsuhina fanatic
Summary: To become king he has to marry, when a princess from another land comes for a wedding, he finds himself struggling to stay faithful, will this girl lead him astray or will he stay in a unhappy realationship? AU. Hitsuxhina Read and Review! DISCONTINUED! :(
1. Toushiro and his normal prince day

**A/N: Hey there fellow Hitsuhina fans, how's it hanging? XD  
Anyway so this is a new Hitsuhina story and it's a collab story.  
I'm writing this with my friend Hitsuhina fanatic and basically we're taking turns in writing a chapter to this story.  
This chapter is my turn (Tilda aka Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple.)  
But Hitsuhina fanatic will have the other A/N so anyway sorry the lame introduction… *awkward silence* hehe anyway just read on and I hope you enjoy our story. Don't forget to leave a review :D**

A/N Hey! Sorry about the lame introduction before ( just jokes heheh^^^)  
Well I'm Hitsuhina Fanatic, most people know me from the Fanfiction world, The Howrse world, The Deviantart world, or the real world XD  
Like Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple said This is a collab :)  
And it's her turn to write this chapter since I told her too -_-'but that's 'cause I'm doing to put a surprise in the next chapter… Interested? Well then Review!  
And at the bottom of this chapter there's something I want you guys to do…  
But you need to read the story first.

* * *

**Disclaimer – Neither I or Hitsuhina fanatic own Bleach. Tite Kubo on the other hand does.**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"  
**Translations: Itadakimasu = Let's Eat. Gomen = Sorry. Hai = Yes. Sensei = Teacher. Katana = Japanese Sword. Yukata = A Japanese clothing. iie = No.**

* * *

The glorious blazing morning sun shone through the windows of the Sereitei Palace. Awaking the Prince of Sereitei Toshiro Hitsugaya. He tried to move his head along the pillow and further away from the rays of the sun but his whole King-sized bed was covered in the sun rays. After a few minutes he sighed and gave up. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head and then tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Once he finished rubbing his eyes he opened them, revealing mesmerising teal green eyes. He then proceeded to run a hand through his spiky white hair.

Once he was through with his usual morning ritual he swung his legs to the edge of his bed and got up and headed to his huge en suite. He then took a quick morning shower and got out and headed back into his huge room to get to his wardrobe. In there he found plenty outfits half of them his and half of them his fiancée's. He sighed and randomly picked up one of his plain Yukatas. Once he had finished dressing himself he headed out of the master bedroom and descended down the huge staircases.

Seeing as Toshiro was a Prince he lived in the Kingdom's castle, so the stairs that he was descending were grand and elegant. Toshiro didn't bother to use the banister along the stairs, he never needed too. He could walk on his own perfectly. A few seconds later the Prince reached the bottom of the stairs and found himself in a huge entrance. Opposite the stairs was the grand front door and left and right of Toshiro were more grand rooms. He went to his left into the large dining room where he could smell his breakfast waiting for him. At one end of the long rectangular table was a fairly pretty girl. She had black hair, currently done up in an elegant bun. Her eyes were a dark grey and she was the same height as the small Prince. She too was wearing a plain Yukata but in Toshiro's eyes it wasn't that plain. Just not very showy compared to her other ones.

The young woman heard Toshiro's entrance and looked up at him and smiled. He nodded back and sat sighed mentally as he went to sit next to her. The mysterious black haired was Karin Kurosaki. Toshiro's fiancée. The only real reason that Karin was his fiancée was because if Toshiro didn't marry then he couldn't get the crown when his father was willing to retire. So he had to choose between suitable candidates. Karin was amongst them and he ended up choosing her.

Karin gave him a kiss on the cheek and Toshiro didn't return the gesture. It wasn't like Toshiro hated Karin. However it wasn't that he loved her either. He was purely marrying her to get the crown. She knew that. But it didn't stop her from trying to get some reaction from him. Karin wasn't sure if she was aware of it but Karin _did_ love Toshiro. So she often tried to make him fall in love with her. But Toshiro was a stubborn man and so far he hadn't budged with the 'not falling in love with her' plan.

The Hitsugaya's butler came in then and wordlessly put down a plate in front of Toshiro. Toshiro looked at the plate which held his breakfast and licked his lips hungrily. He quietly thanked the butler whom bowed and left the room after he poured Toshiro a glass of water. That meant that he had left the couple alone. Toshiro for now ignored the fact that Karin was in the room and tucked in.

"Itadakimasu." Toshiro muttered quietly and then proceeded to eat his breakfast. Karin watched as her fiancée said nothing to her at all and went straight to eating. She pouted and frowned and finally sighed. Sometimes it was bothersome trying to get Toshiro to love her. Sometimes she just wished he had immediately fallen in love with her like she did him! But she guessed that love takes its time. She only wished it didn't take too long.

Once Toshiro was finished with his breakfast a little while later the door to the dining room opened. Toshiro picked up his glass of water not bothering to look who it was.

"What is it?" Karin snapped, making Toshiro's curiosity perk up to see whom the poor soul who Karin was showing her true self too. He looked to the door's entrance and saw that it was one of their many girl servants.

"Gomen. But King and Queen Hitsugaya asked me to inform you that you will have a royal party thrown for you tomorrow night. Many royal people will be invited it's too celebrate your upcoming marriage." Toshiro raised his eyebrow at that. A royal party for the two of them? He sighed, he wasn't the party type. But Karin was. Especially if it was being thrown for her.

"Well you've told us now. So off you go." Karin barked to the servant. How kind a master she was. Note the sarcasm.

"It's kind of your mother and father to throw a party just for us." Karin said, breaking the silence which had fallen between them when the servant left. Toshiro shrugged and wasn't going to reply but figured he should probably being a little bit friendlier towards her. After all he was going to have to marry her if he wanted the title of King of Sereitei. Which he did

"It's just to show off whom I'm going to marry. To see who would be could and important guests to invite to the wedding. It's not kind. It's procedure." Toshiro said, in that cold manner and voice he had. He wasn't a soft and gentle person. Not even too his fiancée. No, Toshiro in fact was nicknamed by the townspeople: Ice Prince. Thanks to his cold nature towards others. However Toshiro's coldness was different from Karin's. She was mean, rude and disrespectful she had put herself above the rest because she would be a Queen soon. Toshiro wasn't like that. He wasn't rude or disrespectful he was just distant and truthful. Two things some people couldn't handle.

He got up and headed out the dining room. Karin got up too and followed him. She caught up with him easily and slid her arm through his. He mentally sighed but did not protest. There was no point in doing so, she would just come back and cling onto him. She always came back. Even when Toshiro wished she would disappear. She was as stubborn as him sometimes.

Toshiro (and Karin clinging to his arm) walked up the stairs he had descended not too long ago. Once he was at the top he could go up more steps or to the left or right. He went further up more steps and then could only go forwards. To a large wooden double door. Karin immediately straightened up when she realised where in the huge castle they were. The King's throne room. Toshiro knocked on the door once and the door opened thanks to two guards. Revealing a huge room and at the end a huge throne on a small stage like floor. Next to it on either side were smaller thrones but nonetheless still elegant.

On the largest throne in the middle sat a handsome man. He had white spiky hair like Toshiro and teal green eyes also like Toshiro. He however was taller than Toshiro and sat up, back straight. His whole posture said 'royal and important'. Even without the throne you would be able to tell he was King. His whole essence and being screamed so. Next to him on the throne on the right sat an elegant and beautiful lady. She too had white hair, though it was not spiky. Instead it was long and Toshiro knew it reached to her waist. But currently it was tied up in a bun like Karin's but far more complicated and elegant. She too had teal green eyes, and they held a lot of warmth and love when they met the same coloured eyes of her only child. Her lips curved up into a warm smile at the sight of her handsome son and his fiancée.

"Toshiro-kun, Karin-Chan, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Toshiro's mother asked her voice silky smooth. It too held a lot of warmth.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything we needed to do towards the party you are kindly throwing us." Toshiro voice was respectful and it too held some warmth. His parents were the only ones who didn't get cold replies but ones with a little warmth. Though not much.

"All we ask is for your attendance and too be prompt, my son. The servants and maids will organise everything." Said the rough voice of the King. Toshiro nodded at his father's wished and seeing as there wasn't anything further to say bowed and led Karin back out the room.

"He doesn't look very happy, seeing as we're throwing a party for him and Karin-Chan." The Queen said with a pout as the door closed behind her son and Karin. The King chuckled at his beloved Queen.

"Don't pout dear, there's nothing to worry about. Toshiro knows what he's doing; he knows he must marry Karin-San if he wants to become King." The King said, trying to reassure his wife but it didn't do anything to lift this uncertain and guilty feeling she had.

"I know that. But sometimes I wonder if it's unfair to make him choose between his happiness and if he wants the crown." The Queen said, voicing her concern. Toshiro's father took a hold of his wife's hand and gave it an affectionate and reassuring squeeze.

"He's not that unhappy, dear. We're not keeping him from anyone or thing he loves. We're only asking him to try and be happy with Karin-san. It's up to him whether he chooses to try and make their relationship work." The Queen sighed but said nothing further. Knowing that her husband was right. It was up to Toshiro what he did. They could only hope that Karin brought him happiness.

After the servants and maids had been told to make preparations for a party for the next night the whole Palace had become busy. The servants and maids went back and forth, decorating the huge hall which would be used for the party. Making sure it looked sophisticated and like it belonged to a King and Queen. Which it did.

After Toshiro had talked with his parents he managed to shake Karin off him. He then headed to his bedchambers and just sat in the window for a while. Watching as the servants and maids went to and throw, carrying a varies of things with them to the hall. He sighed as it was a sign that the party was indeed happening. He didn't particularly want to go to the party. After all it just showed how real it was that he had to marry Karin. Though he didn't mind her he just never imagined she would be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. But this party was proving him wrong. It was showing soon that she would be the one to be his Queen. If he wanted to be King he couldn't protest. No matter how much he wanted too.

He looked at the clock and realised it was time to go to the sparring hall. He changed into a Yukata more suitable for battling and headed out of his bedchambers. He went down the stairs for the third time that day and headed out of the door. He walked through the big, sophisticated garden and to the large building the other ends of the lawn. It was a sparring hall, where he was taught to learn how to use a sword. He was going to become King and he would be damn lucky if no wars or conflicts started. In case they did he needed to be prepared and know how to fight in battle alongside his people. He didn't mind the training. Though his teacher was tough it often let him take out pent up emotions.

He opened the door to reveal a large area with mats on the floor. A tall man with black spiky hair and bells at the end of each spike was standing with his arm crossed over his chest. He also had an eye patch over his right eye and scar on the left side of his face. Going from his forehead all the way down to his chin. All in all he looked scary and as if he had been through WW1. His scowling gaze went from his pupils sparring on the mat to Toshiro. Toshiro nodded at him and he nodded back and then returned his gaze to his other pupils.

Toshiro went and stood next to him and watched too as two guys sparred with one another. He knew he had to wait till the fight was other before his trainer – Kenpachi – would dismiss them. If a fight was started then a fight had to be ended. That was what Kenpachi believed in. Minutes later the fight ended as one guy was thrown on the ground and a sword pointed at his throat. The guy on the ground didn't flinch but instead just smirked and let the other guy help him up.

"Pretty good guys, still needed to sharpen up your moves. You were getting sloppy through some of it." Kenpachi growled. It wasn't that he was angry, it was just that his voice always came out in a growl. "Now get lost."

"Hai, Kenpachi-sensei." The two guys said in unison and bowed simultaneously. Then they gathered up their stuff and left the sparring hall. Kenpachi turned to Toshiro and looked down at him. He then indicated with his head for Toshiro to stand in the middle of the main mat. Toshiro obliged and picked up his Katana and went to the middle of the mat.

Toshiro had trained under Kenpachi for a year now and had learned nearly all the moves Kenpachi had to teach. So nowadays he just sparred against Kenpachi, to boost up his endurance whilst fighting and to learn to ignore wounds. If they didn't make you fall over and loss consciousness then they were just a scratch – another thing Kenpachi believed in. Toshiro waited for Kenpachi to follow him to the mat but he stood there. His arms crossed other his chest as he just stared at Toshiro with his one eye.

"Aren't I fighting you, Kenpachi-sensei?" Toshiro inquire moments later after the man had still not moved a muscle. Kenpachi just smirked.

"iie, you'll be fighting someone else today, Toshiro-sama." Toshiro sighed at the 'sama' everyone besides his parents and Karin called him 'Toshiro-sama'. Being a Prince meant that no-one called you without adding a respected honorific at the end. Even Kenpachi did it which was something he never did.

"Alright, who am I fighting?" Toshiro asked. Now itching to get on with it.

"My best student. She's better than you I'm afraid, Toshiro-sama." Toshiro sighed and waited for Kenpachi to announce who it is. But he didn't need to seconds later a little girl with short pink hair came out. She grinned up at the Prince and she too had a Katana in her had. Though hers was a lot smaller.

"I'm Yachiru. Nice to meet ya Whitey-sama." Toshiro raised his eyebrow at the nickname. He was surprised that Kenpachi's top student was just a little kid. But nonetheless he took up a fighting stance. If Kenpachi thought she was strong then Toshiro needed to cautious. He could well end up in the floor in seconds. Yachiru copied him and got into her fighting stance.

"Commence." Growled Kenpachi and with that the young girl lunged for the Prince. Toshiro had just enough time to let his eyes widen as he dodge her fast attack. It hit the mat instead causing it to split in half. Toshiro gulped glad he was able to dodge that. He had a moment to hope that Kenpachi wasn't trying to kill him with this little girl.

He couldn't think any further as the now grinning little girl lunged at him again. He blocked it with his sword and swung back in retaliation. She easily dodged and instead tripped him up by his feet. She giggled at his comical fall and then swung her sword down. Toshiro rolled to the left just managing to dodge her. She had torn his sleeve so it really had been a close shave. Toshiro swung at her and once again she dodged it and the two continued to dodge and attack each other.

From the side-line Kenpachi was smirking at his top pupils. Toshiro had come a long way in a year. He had little skill to begin with but now he was fighting evenly with Yachiru, someone who could easily surpass Kenpachi if she really set her mind to it. He watch the fight continue for half an hour. They really were on equal terms. But Yachiru was getting tired so she decided to end it.

She stopped Toshiro's attack with her own sword in her right hand. She grinned and stretched out her left hand and flicked Toshiro's forehead. His eyes widened as her powerful flick caused him to fall over. The young girl giggled at the easy defeat and then skipped over to Kenpachi and climbed on his back so she was lying over his shoulders.

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his now sore forehead. He couldn't believe she had defeated him like that. _A flick to the forehead! _Man he must be weak. But he had felt he had been sparring on equal terms with her. He figured she must have not been fighting seriously. He sighed and got up and headed over to Kenpachi.

"Good job, kid. That was good but Yachiru is just in another league to you." Kenpachi complimented. He had never complimented his students without adding something to complain about. So Toshiro felt satisfied and said his goodbyes too the two of them and headed back to the castle.

* * *

~ The Next Morning ~

Toshiro awoke around the same day as the day before. Once again the glaring sunrays had awakened him and he groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his forehead it still felt sore from the kid's flick. He grumbled incoherent words under his breath about his defeat and got up to go to his en suite. He waited for the servants to fill the bath with hot water then brushed his teeth and bathed since the servants had finished filling the tub and went back to his room and grabbed another plain Yukata. He then went downstairs where breakfast followed. Karin was nowhere in sight and he was glad it meant he could eat his breakfast in peace.

The day went by quickly and soon he found himself heading back to his room to get ready for the royal party. He sighed as he opened his wardrobe and grabbed his kimono out and dressed into it. He went into the bathroom when he was done to check to see if there were any imperfections. There weren't. Sighing he headed out of his room and found Karin all dressed up waiting for him. She smiled as he came out and he nodded at her. She slipped her arm through his and they headed towards the stairs. For their royal party. Already Toshiro was regretting not demanding to cancel the party. It hadn't even started yet and already he was unhappy. Toshiro sighed once again. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

**Okay Chapter One end and guess what?  
It's ****Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple's birthday!  
Ahhh I know!  
I want everyone who reads this story to leave a review and a small happy birthday note to Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple…  
Please do so…  
I would appreciate it, and I think Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple would too.  
Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple and I live in two very different countries, England and New Zealand so we're like 13 hours away from each 0.o  
So right now she is sleeping  
So I want her to wake up to an awesome present from me  
BIRTHDAY REVIEWS!**

**Okay enough rambling from me Chapter two will be done by me (:**  
**Remember BIRTHDAY REVIEWS and put this on story alerts or story favourites  
Anonymous or not JUST REVIEW! **


	2. Meeting and bad news already

**A/N: Hey people of fanfiction and who are Hitsuhina fans like moi :D So we're back :D Hitsuhina and I, I mean. Hehe anyway as you know this is a collab fic and I (as in Tilda) wrote the last chapter and now it's Hitsuhina fanatic's turn :D It's awesome I know it is and you'll guys will hopefully agree with me :D So anyway please R&R thank you :D one last thing THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY REVIEWS AND JUST THE REVIEWS FALL STOP THEY MADE HITSUHINA AND I SO HAPPY ESPECIALLY ME WITH THE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS ^-^ ARIGATO :D Hitsuhina cookies for you all :D anyway enough of my rambling sorry if I bore you ENJOY :D**

A/N Well hi, it's Hitsuhina Fanatic. Its an update like Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple said. Boy I'm rather tired I rushed to get this finished and I did it. 3500+ words. Quite an achievement when you usually write 1000+ words. I know I switched pov's. I'm quite annoyed. Since I usually write third but then I would never get this finished -,- Special thanks to Akida Umichi who put up with me while writing this. Me telling her my progress the whole time so thanks :)

* * *

**Thanks to the following people… peachysnowFan, xXAshPhoenixXx, xbrainlessxxwriterx, ayoshi-chan923, ForeverMomoShiro, iluvrima, Holy Dawn, icedragonpeach, icyangel27, Katie K. Richardson, AutumnsFlowers, Awesomeness02, Hyourinmaru10 and last but not least the famous anonymous reviewer everyone for your support. Continue to review XD.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I Hitsuhina or Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple do not own bleach, we just made this story plot and we do not own the characters.

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

_**Recap: The day went by quickly and soon he found himself heading back to his room to get ready for the royal party. He sighed as he opened his wardrobe and grabbed his kimono out and dressed into it. He went into the bathroom when he was done to check to see if there were any imperfections. There weren't. Sighing he headed out of his room and found Karin all dressed up waiting for him. She smiled as he came out and he nodded at her. She slipped her arm through his and they headed towards the stairs. For their royal party. Already Toshiro was regretting not demanding to cancel the party. It hadn't even started yet and already he was unhappy. Toshiro sighed once again. This was going to be one long night.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Info you need to know **"Talking"

**Translations: Baka=Idiot**

* * *

I didn't want to be here, but mother told me it was a great importance, there were various prestigious royals gathered in the big banquet. The ballroom was exceptionally exquisite. The whole package.  
Beautifully cream patterned wallpaper pasted expertly on the four wide, high walls that surrounded me and the other guests. A huge chandelier made out of the finest glass in the world hung safely and  
securely above me, shimmering glints of rainbow down the room. A great, big brown entrance etched with curvy detailed carvings stood proudly giving the whole room a grand and polished effect. Opposite the grand entry were two golden thrones, where a duo sat. The king and queen. They sat up with a posture that gave straight a whole new meaning. To the left of the room was a large food table enough to feed an entire family of six for two years it was with filled with mouth-watering, rich looking food. I hadn't eaten anything yet and my stomach was getting quite ravenous, I endured the grumbles my stomach was giving. Mother did say it was disgusting to eat in a party. I didn't want to give a bad image that would be shameful.

"Can I have your attention please." a loud manly voice says interrupting my hungry thoughts, I look up and turn to the direction of the voice. It was one of the servants, dressed in a ridiculous uniform. He stood beside the king who was now standing up alongside with the queen. The loud chatter had halted and had been replaced with complete and utter silence. I and other people waited for the  
world-wide known king to greet us as he had not done so.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my humble palace where we are celebrating the recent engagement of my son Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki." The silence after the royal's words was quickly replaced by polite clapping.

"May I present you my son Toushiro Hitsugaya and my future daughter in law Karin Kurosaki." and the king shot his arm out pointing to the direction of the grand entrance. I turn my body to the sound of  
opening doors, music filled my ears, urgh what a show off. The strong sound of the Gayaguem playing made me feel relaxed, combined with the flowing sound of the flute made me smile and made me think about all the happy days I had when I was a kid. The doors had opened in full  
view and what I saw made my jaw drop. In the middle of the entrance stood a very very handsome man that could only be Toushiro Hitsugaya as it would've been difficult to mistake his snow white hair, his hair look wet, in a good way, it was dampened soaking his nest of hair making his hair look shorter and tamer. His teal green eyes, so stunning that you could've mistaken emeralds for them; I swear if you looked into them for a long period of time, I swear you would forget the whole world. His eyes matched his teal green kimono that had a majestic ice dragon that looked like the dragon was moving in a vast sea of water as the man walked forward. The fine man's expression was... Sad? No unhappy. He walked too stiff, and his mouth was upside down which was only described as a frown, he didn't like this. I could tell.

Beside the man clung a short ebony coloured haired woman, she was petite. Bet me by a couple of inches, she had the palest skin I wondered if she had ever been in the sun. She had dark grey eyes like the clouds on a stormy day; it reminded me of clouds hiding the sun I wonder if she was hiding something. Her kimono was gorgeous I wish I had it. An orange kimono with red roses blooming at the shoulder of her kimono giving it a graceful effect but to top it off the red petals of the rose streamed down to the very bottom of her kimono giving it the mind-blowing effect the princess had intended.

As I stared at the perfect couple I wondered why my mother wanted me to be here so bad, I mean it's only a party, we get invited to one's every day. I wondered why this one is so special. The prince and  
princess walks past me, the prince turns his head to my direction. We make eye contact, teal meets chocolate. I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage, was this what people called attraction? I was  
definitely attracted to the prince no doubt about that I mean who wouldn't be? The prince's frown turns upwards into a knowing smirk. I involuntary did what all girls would do in my situation. I blushed and  
looked away suddenly fascinated at naked, bare walls.

When I gained the courage to look back at the walking couple, the prince had already changed his expression back to his frown and he was looking straight ahead, no longer at me. I breathe a sigh. That prince is sure is something.

So fast forward to the prince's boring speech, I couldn't even concentrate on it, all I could hear was his monotonous voice droning on and on about how wonderful it was to be engaged and being king in a  
few months. I couldn't concentrate I was too hungry. It was like the delicious smelling food had voices and they were seducing me with their smell that was wavering in the air, trying to persuade for me to eat them. I had to resist I wasn't going to look like that again.

It had seemed like the prince had finished his speech, everyone around me had starting clapping, so I clapped along with them. The prince's future wife rushed up to the calm prince and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate one sided kiss. Ugh in public as well? As if she couldn't be even unsophisticated. I could tell the white-haired man wasn't too please with her sudden action and he looked like he was really trying to escape from her tight grasp. Poor him. The audience erupted in polite laughter as they saw the struggling prince well struggling against the commanding princess kiss. The princess had finally broken the kiss and was now beaming, flashing her not so white teeth. Ew. While the prince was a deep red, his hand was behind his head ruffling his hair.

~ Skipped a bit 'cause I couldn't be bother ~

After the prince's speech I couldn't help myself, I blame the party. Because of my boredom I went over to the food table. My hands grasp one of the stacked brass plates that laid on the table and the maids handed me the food that I wanted. By time I past the table of food I had stacks and stacks on my plate, it was calories and calories of fat. I didn't care though I was going to lose all of the weight and more. I casually weaver out of the bustling crowd and make my way to the exit, so no one can see me pigging out.

It seems like only minutes since I finished eating. I look at the empty plate. There was nothing, not even a crumb. I am disgusting, it had only been a few minutes since I started eating and within minutes I am hungry again. Disgusting. Honestly disgusting how could one live with them self? Being hungry even more I leave my plate on the balcony edge and picking the sides of the kimono so I could walk faster. A strawberry gingered haired woman appeared in my vision. A tall, busty,  
gingered haired woman did.

"Momo-Chaaaaan, you came!" the busty exclaimed grabbing my hand. How unlady like.

"Oh hi Rangiku-San long time no see hasn't it?" I say trying to get the annoyed tone from my voice. She was keeping me from losing a few pounds.

"Momo-Chan there's someone I want you to meet." the ginger says tugging the sleeves of my kimono with her persistent hands. I struggle to leave her grip, she had a strong hand for a woman, she needed to let go, she was making me lose precious time before I actually gain  
the calories I had digested.

"Ahhh Rangiku-San I have to be somewhere." I say, I think a little bit too rudely. But I don't think she heard the spiteful tone since she replies with a cheerful tone.

"Nonsense Momo-Chan, you have time." and she began pulling me along like an owner pulling a dog on a leash. So I just let her take me where ever she was planning to take me.

So she lead me back in the ballroom, I think many had left, they weren't as many as before I think as I look at my surroundings. Everything looked the same. The bare walls, the golden thrones, the food table with slightly less food than I last saw it and the grand entrance. Rangiku leads me across the room, who was she introducing me to I think. I had already met most of Matsumoto's friends how could she have more?

We had finally halted and we had reached the destination, we went through a door that was strictly off guest limits aww well Rangiku never really paid attention to rules besides she lived in the castle. So the new room I was in was pretty much a smaller replica of the ballroom. Minus the guests and the lights were dimmed. I turn around to the busty woman.

"Rangiku why are we here?" I say slightly confused there was no one here and she said she was going to introduce me to one of her friends. The ginger rolled her eyes, placed a hand in her hip.

"Oh Momo you really are a Baka, he's here somewhere Taicho said he wouldn't ditch."

"Who's Taicho?" I asked still confused, the person we were meeting wasn't here, Taicho was apparently coming, and who's Taicho?

"That would be me." a manly voice says, it was definitely not Rangiku's voice last time I checked Rangiku was not a man. I turned around and look over to a dark corner. The supposedly taicho. My eyes widen when I realize who taicho really is. It was him. For the second time tonight. Teal meets Chocolate.

* * *

~POV Change~

* * *

I was walking down the path with my fiancée in my teal green kimono that matched my eyes, my eyes were bored and my mouth in a tight frown. The uninterested look, a petite young woman catches my eye. I turn my head to fully examine her. She was short, shorter than Karin; she had her hair tied up in an elegant bun, a side fringe covered her forehead, she had tanned skin which meant she didn't live around here. Brown eyes that look like pools of warm hot chocolate. I felt my mouth turn from a forced frown to a smirk. The girl meets my green teal eyes. To my surprise she gasped, flushed and looked away looking at the fancy walls. As if they were the most interesting thing on the planet. I realize that I was actually smirking and quickly changed it back to a tight frown; I change the direction of my face from the side to the front. I needed to focus; I needed to be focused on getting through tonight.

~ Skipped a bit ~

I was politely socializing to some royals from another country. How very bored I was. When I was in the middle of listening to some joke about cheese. A pair of hands covers my eyes, and all of a sudden the person starts to suffocate me.

"Help! Someone is kidnapping me!" I say, struggling to let get out of this person's grip. Then a few seconds later I hear laughter. I must've drawn attention to myself.

"Now now Taicho that's not how you treat your best friend." the person said. A woman's voice. My mind suddenly realizes who this person actually is and I struggle even more. It was her...

"MATSUMOTO! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled drawing more and more unwanted people's interests.

"That's no way to treat a lady Taicho, now come on there's someone I want you to meet." I stop struggling and sigh the sooner I follow her orders then the sooner I can leave right? She leads me to another ballroom room. A smaller version for smaller parties.

"So where's this person you want me to meet?" I say looking around for signs of life in the dim lit room.

"Not here yet. I'll bring them in soon, wait here Taicho okay?" the ginger hair woman says. I sigh, it can't be helped.

"Yes, yes I'll be here now hurry up and get them." I say brushing a bang from my face.  
Matsumoto lights up, and starts rushing to the door, his assets bouncing up and down.

"I'll be back soon Taichooo."

"Hmph." I say but she didn't hear me she had already gone out the door. So to annoy the busty woman I decide to play a little hide and go seek, I blended in with the shadow corner. This will be humorous I think. And I silently wait for the woman to come with her friend.

It seemed like hours till she came in the ballroom. She didn't ditch me here right? I was getting really tired and a yawn had escaped my lips and I could feel my eyelids closing. The kimono was comfortable too. Slowly and slowly my eyes start to close until all of a sudden the door opens. Finally she's back and it was about time too. And she wasn't alone. Along with her was that girl I saw earlier today. The one that caught my eye, the one that blushed and looked away, the one who was interested in walls. My senses are finally alert. And I start stepping out of the darkness. I hear them say

"Rangiku why are we here?"

"Oh Momo you really are a Baka, he's here somewhere Taicho said he wouldn't ditch." So the girl's name was Momo

"Who's Taicho?" She asked clearly confused. That's my cue I think and in an accidental gruff and husky voice I say.

"That would be me." and the supposedly brown haired girl named Momo looked in my direction and locked her eyes with mine once again. Chocolate meets Teal.

* * *

~ Third person's point of view ~

* * *

Momo and Toushiro stared at each in shock. Who would've thought they would meet? The pair looked at each other too nervous to do anything. Matsumoto being too oblivious to notice the awkwardness; Matsumoto charged forward grabbing the sleeve of Momo's kimono. Marching over the very stunned Taicho. Matsumoto pulled the dazed along and when Matsumoto past the short prince she let go of the un-concentrating girl and without realizing that Matsumoto had stopped moving her against her own accord. She innocently bumped into the prince. Realising she had hit something hard. She looked up finally got out of her deep thoughts and looked up at what she had bumped. For the third time today Toushiro had a shocked expression. He held her at the waist balancing her. While Momo just had a look of confusion. Realization had hit Momo and for the second time today she blushed, immediately back away from famous prince. It had seemed the ginger woman had left so it was just the two them. Toushiro finally decided to break the silence, and the awkwardness.

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya." Toushiro looked at the girl expectedly, waiting for her to introduce herself. After what seemed like a debating she finally replied.

"I know who you are, I'm Momo Hinamori. Nice to meet you." It was expected for the girl to know who Toushiro Hitsugaya. This royal gathering was for him and his fiancée. The two moved their way to the couch since it was getting to be a pain to be standing up so long. The couch was a tight squeeze, but they managed to fit. Their shoulders were ever so touching. But it went unnoticed to them, since they were too engrossed in their conversation.

For what seem like hours of talking, someone interrupted them. The two turn their attention to the entrance slash exit. Stood there was a slightly surprised Karin. Discovering her husband to be actually there, she recollected herself putting a tight, forced smile on.

"Toushiro-Kun there you are. Your father and mother were getting worried." Karin said as sweetly as possible trying to keep the venomous, killing intent out of her voice. The white-haired prince looked at Karina and then looked at the girl sitting next to him. He nodded to the girl beside him. And he used his feet to pick himself up.

"It was nice to meet you Hinamori-San." And with a nod he left and followed the frowning Karin.

~ Skipped a bit ~

Three quarters way through the party, Toushiro was about ready to kill himself. He kept reminding himself that it would be soon over, and then he could go back to his room and have a hot bath and then straight into his nice comfy awaiting bed. Karin was off somewhere discussing something to the King and Queen. They look to be in deep conversation so Toushiro decided not to interrupt them. Toushiro thought back to earlier at the party where he had an intriguing conversation with a certain peach girl. She was definitely an interesting person, amusing as well. But the whole time Toushiro felt like she was in a hurry to go somewhere. When Karin came, he left her in the empty ballroom, he felt slightly guilty but the guilt left him when he went back to socializing.

Karin didn't like that mysterious girl that she saw with Toushiro, they got along well, too well. Karin didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. As soon as she caught them together she had an immediate disliking to her, so she decided to make that girl back off, she went over to her future mother and father to be. And commenced her plan.

"Attention please. Can I have your attention please?" Karin Kurosaki spoke in a sweet loud voice. The crowd had stopped its chatter and coincidentally in time the mysterious girl reappeared in the ballroom. The ebony haired girl took a deep breath because her flawless plan would soon commence.

"I would like to thank everyone that took their time to come here. I would like to thank the King and queen for giving me permission to let me use the castle for this… From one week today Toushiro and I will be getting married and you're all invited to stay at the castle till then." Karin spoke, the whole time looking at the chocolate eyed girl, Karin's eyes then wandered off to her fiancée's, his gorgeous teal eyes opened wide and shocked then back to the mysterious girl. This is payback bitch.

* * *

**Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple A/N: So that's Chapter 2 done by the brilliant Hitsuhina fanatic, I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. So TELL US did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW :D thanks and see you soon (my turn again next, no you're not supposed to groan -.-) hehehe...**


	3. Day One

**A/N: hiiiiii we're back :D :D did you guys miss us? Guess which one of us it is talking (well writing) right now? It's me! Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple! Did you guess that right? Well a Hitsuhina cookie for you if you did. You know what, my penname is really long so I'm going to refer to myself as Tilda :D anyway Hitsuhina and I are back :D with another update and this chapter it's moi (Tilda) writing :D I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R**

A/N: Hiiii, Another update wooooohoooo, like Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple said it's her turn to do some writing. It's been three weeks since this is up. And already 20 reviews! Me and Tilda are so happy. Oh I almost forgot, since you refer Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple as Tilda. It would be just weird referring me to my pen-name soooooo call me Anita. XD

* * *

**THANK YOU: xXAshPhoenixXx, icedragonpeach,HibariXZhen,ayoshi-chan923,Hyourinmaru10 and rabukawa for reviewing :D Big hug from Toshiro and Momo for you all not to mention Hitsuhina cookies :D It's much appreiatied by Hitsuhina and I that your supporting us so please keep at it and please keep reviewing so we know if we're doing a good job or not for you guys! ENJOY….**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I (Tilda) or Hitsuhina fanatic don't own bleach. Kite Tubo owns bleach and that's why Toshiro and Momo haven't kissed or are a couple, cos that's what would happen if we did own it XD**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Flashback_  
**Translations: Hai = Yes.**

**Recap: "I would like to thank everyone that took their time to come here. I would like to thank the King and queen for giving me permission to let me use the castle for this… From one week today Toushiro and I will be getting married and you're all invited to stay at the castle till then." Karin spoke, the whole time looking at the chocolate eyed girl, Karin's eyes then wandered off to her fiancée's, his gorgeous teal eyes opened wide and shocked then back to the mysterious girl. This is payback bitch.**

* * *

Momo sighed, she was back in her palace but only for a few more minutes. Whenever she finished packing she would be out of the palace again and out of her entire kingdom and back in the Hitsugaya palace. She had been offered to stay at the Hitsugaya's palace until the wedding of the Prince and Princess of Seireitei. She wasn't the only one; whoever attend the ball yesterday had been invited. Which was lots of people. From what she heard from Matsumoto most of them were her close friends only a few being friends of Prince Hitsugaya. Matsumoto had told her that the white haired boy didn't really talk much to many people so over half of the guests would be something to do with Karin. Great. Note the sarcasm.

There was something about Karin that put Momo on edge. Maybe it was the way Karin seemed to glare at her when Momo had briefly talked to the Prince or maybe it was the fact that Karin shouted at her maids. Whatever it was Momo had a feeling that Karin wasn't going to be the best hostess.

As Momo went into her large wooden hand-made drawer riffling through it to pick out her most comfortable undergarments her hand grazed over something solid and non-material like. She frowned and lifted her hand up to see what was under it, but then semi-regretted it. It was a picture of her father and mother (King and Queen of Ryukyu) and her smiling. Momo forced herself not to cry. So she quickly but it in her suitcase too look at later if she ever needed to forget things and remember happy times.

Her father King Hinamori was currently not well. He was recovering from a heart attack that he had last week and wasn't recovering very swiftly. Still the doctor was doing all he could for her father and Momo appreciated it. She just wished that her father would get better soon. She was very much a daddy's little princess. The thought of her father leaving her was one she couldn't bear to think about more than half a second. She could still remember the actual feeling she had when the incident occurred, it was always fresh in her memory:

_It was a normal day for Momo Hinamori. She awoke like she usually did, with the sunbeams hitting her face and staying there making it hard for her to ignore them. So after a few minutes of that she woke up and got up, pulling on a Yukata. She went downstairs to have breakfast with her mother and father._

_When she entered the large dining room, her father sat at the head of the table. The seat to the right where her mother usually sat was empty. Momo frowned as she walked over to her seat (on the left of the King opposite the Queen) wondering where her mother was but figuring she probably had some business to attend to. As Momo sat down her father smiled at her and she smiled back. A servant came in and served Momo's breakfast and she thanked him and he bowed and left them alone._

_The breakfast was as normal as every morning breakfast was. They made trivial conversation and also talked about the Kingdom. That day the King had some problems with ruffians in a village in the Kingdom. That morning he was feeling stressful, Momo knew it. He was trying to hide it but he couldn't hide it in his eyes. Momo had reached out to place a hand on her father's comfortingly but she froze when he suddenly clutched at his heart, his eyes scrunched closed together. His face contorted in a look of such pain._

_He then fell off his chair and onto the floor. He was now lying on the cold concrete floor eyes no longer scrunched closed together, just closed. Both arms sprawled out around him. He lay there, looking as if he was dead. His body looked pale and lifeless. Momo had tears in her eyes and was frozen. She hadn't looked to the spot where her father was sprawled looking like a corpse. But she shakily turned and looked down at the ground. Then she screamed._

A knock at the door snapped Momo out of her reverie of her father's recent incident. A maid came and told her they were leaving in five minutes. Momo thanked the maid (something she had never seen Karin do without a nasty tone added onto it) and then picked up some undergarments and put them into the suitcase on top of the photo. She mentally went through a list of things she would need for the week, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Once she was satisfied that her suitcase had everything she needed she zipped it up and headed out of her room and downstairs.

Once she was downstairs a male servant bowed to her and she smiled and nodded, allowing him to take her suitcase. He bowed once more before he stepped outside ahead of her to put her suitcase in the carriage. Her mother then came downstairs and ushered out of the palace into the horse carriage. Off to the Hitsugaya's. As Momo watched the palace slowly disappear from her sight she thought to herself: This is going to be a long interesting week.

Momo Hinamori was a Princess. Of the kingdom Ryukyu. So she was used to living in a palace and a fairly big one at that. But her palace back home wasn't close in size and sophistication compared to the Hitsugaya's. The rooms and hallways were twice as big. The staircases twice as long. The pillars holding it up twice as high. It was like a mansion cross a castle cross a palace. For lack of better word it was simply huge.

She stared up at the beautiful large monstrosity and tired very hard not to let her jaw fly downwards to the ground. The palace itself was beautiful, not to mention the glorious gardens surrounding it. There were quite a few people strolling in the garden. The women had parasols over their heads, protecting them from the glaring sun. Momo hadn't brought one and was starting to feel left out. But then a large shade fell over her head. She turned to her right to reveal a smiling handsome man holding a parasol over her head. She smiled back and thanked him and took the umbrella like object from him. He bowed and helped her mother out of the carriage. Another servant jumped off the back and was holding their suitcases. The man who handed her the umbrella bowed his head and yanked on the reins, the horses neighed and then rushed away, out of Momo's sight.

Momo turned around to face the palace one again. She vaguely took in that her mother and three servants (one carrying her suitcase, one carrying Momo's suitcase and one holding a parasol over Momo's mother's head) where walking away from Momo and towards the palace. She blinked and shook her head and followed after her mother.

Some man in a butler's outfit came out and greeted them. He informed them that the Princess and Princes and other guests had to meet in the hall and pointed Momo in the direction. Momo inquired as to where her mother was supposed to go and he said that Kings and Queens are to be led to the drawing room by him and his colleagues. So he took her mother away along with the servants and Momo headed towards the palace.

The door's opened for Momo and she saw two guards standing by the now open door. She went to the right, looking for the hall. She froze for a moment, trying to remember what the butler had said about the direction of the hall. She couldn't remember anything. She sighed and looked around for some maids or servants or anyone who lived or knew about this palace. But no-one was around. So she continued walking around aimlessly.

After a little while of walking around confusedly (it really was a big palace) whilst she wasn't really paying much attention to where she was walking Momo bumped into someone. Literally. She almost embarrassed herself even more by falling flat on her face but she managed to pick herself back up. She looked up her face lightly flushed due to the embarrassing thing she just did. She turned to the person she bumped into to find that there were two other people.

She had bumped into a pretty petite girl. She had shoulder length raven hair, with one strand hanging between her violet-coloured eyes. Next to her stood two taller handsome young men. The one on the left had tattoo's on his forehead and brilliant spiky red hair and brown eyes. The young man on the right of the petite girl was the same height and he too had brown eyes. His hair was a vivid colour of orange.

When she first bumped into her the girl was frowning but now she smiled at her. Momo smiled back nervously, glad she hadn't shouted at her. Momo had slightly been worrying that the people who had been invited who were close to Karin would be like her. Mean and snobby. But this girl didn't seem to be like that at all. Which made Momo wonder if Rukia knew the Prince rather than Karin.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Momo quickly apologised after she realised she was staring at them. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either." The girl replied then held out her hand for a handshake, Momo took it and the two smiled at each other. Whilst they were shaking hands the raven haired girl said, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you." she said, sincerely. Rukia let go of Momo's hand but they were still smiling at each other.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you too. Though I'm sorry we met due to my unawareness of my surroundings." Momo giggled slightly and shrugged.

"Hey, I've heard your name before. Do you know Matsumoto-san?" the guy with the red hair asked. Rukia gave him a stern disapproving look and he squirmed. _Squirmed!_

"Renji! Introduce yourself first before you ask personal questions!" Rukia snapped. Renji muttered his apology and stuck his hand out to Momo who took it willingly.

"Renji Abarai, nice to meet you. I'm one of squirts best friends." He said and looked slightly scared when he received a glare from Rukia when he called her squirt. Momo giggled.

"Nice to meet you too." Momo replied sincerely. Rukia then looked expectantly at the orange head and he sighed but stuck his hand out to Momo. They shook hands.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you. I'm Rukia's other best friend." He said and slowly he smiled at her. Momo smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san." Momo said and then Rukia nodded satisfied. Renji didn't hesitate to ask the question again.

"So Hinamori-san, have you heard of or met Matsumoto-san?" Momo smiled and nodded.

"Hai, I know Rangiku-san, she's my best friend." They looked at her shocked and as if they were biting back a gasp. Momo frowned at that wondering what they were so surprised about.

"Matsumoto-san's your best friend? That means you're the Princess of Ryukyu?" Rukia asked, sounding as surprised as she looked. Momo nodded, still frowning. Bewildered as to why that was a big idea.

"Matsumoto-san hasn't stopped talking about you since we've got here! We're Matsumoto-san's friends and Toshiro-kun's friends too. Matsumoto is Toshiro-kun's best friend, the only person outside his family and Karin who he's close too. He isn't as close to us as he is to Matsumoto." Ichigo explained. Momo understood a little bit better, clearly Matsumoto was an important person here and that it was rare for Matsumoto to talk about people or to have best friends other than Toshiro. Momo wasn't quite sure what to say to that but before she could muster up something which would probably sound silly Renji spoke.

"So, why do you look so lost when you bumped into Rukia?" he inquired, Momo smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm supposed to be gathering in the hall with the rest of the Princess's and Prince's but I don't know where it is." Rukia smiled and started to walk ahead of Momo. Renji then indicated her to follow so she quickly hurried after her.

"Matsumoto-san lives in the palace with the Hitsugaya's she's invited us here loads of times so we know our way around. We were actually heading there ourselves so just stick with us." Rukia said cheerfully. Momo nodded and carried on following them.

"So are you all royals or just one of you?" Momo asked after a while of silence. Rukia face turned slightly red and the two boys grinned mischievously.

"Rukia's a Princess, we're just her best friends. We're tag alongs." Ichigo said, still grinning. Renji chuckled and Rukia glared at them both.

"Yep, her brother is King of Kansai, so she's the Princess." Renji said, proudly. Momo smiled, she felt it must be nice to have friends that were proud of your status. Matsumoto was her best friend and pretty much only friend and she too had a good status so Matsumoto wasn't really proud of Momo's status, just familiar with it.

Momo had said something to Karin about her status but she couldn't really remember what it was. They had arrived in the hall where they were supposed to gather. Momo immediately felt stupid, it was the same hall that held the ball yesterday. Matsumoto spotted them and joined them hugging Momo tightly. They then began to chat for a while until a voice interrupted everyone's conversations calling their attention.

"Welcome back everyone." A sickly sweet voice said when the hall became silent. Momo looked up to the stage to find a smiling petite pretty girl. Karin. Behind her stood a bored and not very happy looking white-haired and gorgeous teal greened eyed man. Toshiro. Suddenly Toshiro's gaze fell on her and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. Momo blushed at his intense and half smirking gaze but for some reason she couldn't look away. But she didn't have to Toshiro then looked away, his face returning to his bored and not happy look. Momo then tuned back into what the soon-to-be Queen was saying.

"Most of you returned home last night after the ball to gather your things. So welcome back. As you know I invited you here for the week up till our wedding. It'll be a pleasure having you all. I know most of you but sadly I don't know those of you who are my dear fiancées friends. That's going to change this week. One of the reasons I invited you here was so I could get to know Toshiro's friends and he could get to know mine. So in order for that to happen, I ask you all to attend lunch with us. If you already know the way then please go and take a seat if you don't then follow your friends or a maid they'll take you there. The seats have been arranged by our staff so find your name and sit at your seat please. I'll see you all there" she said still unusually sweetly and smiled. Momo sighed dreading having to have lunch with everyone. But she followed Matsumoto and her new friends to the dining room.

In the dining room Momo was glad to find she was placed next to Matsumoto. So to make it easier for you understand here's the seating arrangements: Toshiro and Karin at the head of table, Momo the other side of Toshiro (but not at the head) Matsumoto next to Momo. Karin opposite Momo and Ichigo next to Karin and Renji next to Matsumoto. Then the other people whom Momo had no idea who they were.

Once everyone was settled down in their seats Karin decided to let people talk before the meals. So the dining room burst into conversations. Momo started talking to Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. Even Toshiro joined in. Momo was surprised but was glad that the distant man was talking to her.

"So Hinamori-san, you're Princess of Ryukyu aren't you?" Toshiro asked curiously and Momo smiled and nodded. None of them noticed the glare Karin threw at Momo. But she quickly recomposed herself and instead smiled.

"I heard that there was some trouble in your Kingdom, something to do with local villagers rebelling?" Karin asked, trying to hide her smirk. Momo saw it, but it seemed as no-one else did.

"Nothing my father couldn't handle. It's all under control that was last week as well." Momo replied calmly with a polite smile.

"That never happens here. Toshiro's father is such a good King and it won't ever happen when Toshiro's under control because he's going to be wonderful King, aren't you?" Karin said smiling proudly and boastfully and she nuzzled her head in his neck. Toshiro remained emotionless and replied with a bored tone.

"I hope to be a good King. My father though has had small rebellions like your father Hinamori-san" Toshiro shrugged. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." Momo smiled at him and his lips curved slightly into a small smile. But only just barely. Still it made Momo happy and Karin pout (though no-one but Momo noticed that).

Then the food came and Momo licked her lips hungrily. She then dug in to her food like the rest of them. She ate all of it and it tasted delicious. Not to mention she had seconds with some other people. She then felt disgusted at herself, she had just eaten calories and calories and loads of fat. She even had seconds! And she was still hungry! How disgusting could she be? She excused herself from the table and quickly walked out. But she went back ten minutes later after she was finished. She sat back down and saw that everyone (meaning, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Matsumoto and even Toshiro) was looking at her worriedly. She smiled at them reassuringly. Telling them she was fine and she was.

Lunch then passed in a blur conversation between them broke out again. Momo was glad she had new friends (Rukia, Ichigo and Renji) but she couldn't still help the feeling she had earlier. That this was going to be one long, interesting week.

* * *

**Now that was Chapter three and day one of Momo living in the castle.  
Did you like?  
Leave a review, on how amazing Tilda's writing is. XD  
That is all for now, next chapter will be written by me  
This might be a while  
I have recently started school again. And guess what inspiration kicks in, late. Very late at night -,-  
So yeah… But with some motivational reviews I can write!  
So you know what to do  
REVIEW!**


	4. Midnight talk

**A/N: Hello fellow Hitsuhina fans :D How are you guys? Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual Anita has exams soon so she had to shuffle through writing this (amazing) chapter and revising! Which I could never do! so round of applause for the amazing Anita! *huge applause* anyway this is chapter four and is written by Anita, I know you guys will love it! Who wouldn't? Anyway please please review! Cause it makes us so happy when you do :D Anyway ENJOY! XD**

A/N: Lol hi hitsuhina fans (: like Tilda said, I had to shuffle through writing and revising. I plan on trying to get excellences in the exams which are next week! O: It's going to be hard. So... I'm going to be like offline for a whole week except when I feel like I have finished a bit of studying (: Ugh I'm pretty disappointed in this chapter, it is short /: but anyway hope you like (:

* * *

**THANK YOU: Hyourimaru10, HibariXZhen, ayoshi-chan923, icedragonpeach and Awesomeness02 for reviewing. Did I tell you I love you guys? "Cause I do! You and your reviews have been putting Me and Tilda in a happy mood so continue to do what you do ^-^ And silent readers you guys just keep doing what you're doing, if you feel like coming out of hiding leave a review (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Anita do not own Bleach, Nor does Tilda... Sadly )':**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter four**

**Info you need to know:**  
**Translations: -**

**Recap: Lunch then passed in a blur conversation between them broke out again. Momo was glad she had new friends (Rukia, Ichigo and Renji) but she couldn't still help the feeling she had earlier. That this was going to be one long, interesting week.**

* * *

A petite figure laid fast asleep on the gigantic king sized bed. Her brown hair splayed all over the overstuffed pillow, the petite figure slept on their side, one arm had snaked its way out of the covers and it laid across from her while the other was held captive in tangled sheets, with her free hand she clenched the blanket as if she was holding something, someone. She began to tremble, shake in her bed, sweat appeared on her brow. She unconsciously whispered a plea.

"Don't go… Don't leave me." She whimpered and clutched even tighter to the sheets.

"FATHER!" She screamed and she shot up, breathing heavily and heart racing

It felt so real the woman thought, she sat on the bed for a couple of minutes just listening the sound of her breathing.

"I need to get out here." Momo panicked, her hair was damp, and strands were drenched in a light layer of sweat. The robe she wore hugged her body, as she ran barefooted out her room and out into the hallways. The girl frantically looked from side to side as her strides became more uneven and fast. Running anywhere that showed hope of an exit, she found herself outside, on the ground floor in what it seem like a garden.

Blood red and snow white roses came to the brown haired girl's view, dozens and dozens of them. The fresh air calmed Momo down, her breathing had finally slowed down, and her heartbeat wasn't beating as fast now. Looking at her surroundings she found a bench, next to a fountain, the water was calm. The night was still and silent.

Momo moved her body in direction of the bench, the quiet breeze making her rather chilly, the robe of hers was now just wet with cold sweat, Momo sat at the bench and breathed a sigh, she closed her eyes and listened to the comforting sounds of nature, the wind ever so slightly blowing her hair.

'Snap' the sound disturbing the peaceful atmosphere and Momo's thoughts, all she could think now was who was here? Who could be up this late at night? What did they want with her? All kind of questions wavered in her mind. It wasn't long before she asked.

"Who's there?" The snapping and crunch of twigs grew louder and closer, with each step Momo grew more and more frightened, but she couldn't move. She was frozen. A vague silhouette began to appear in of the front of the frightened girl. Closer and closer. Momo getting scared at how close the shadow was, she closed her eyes as to hope that the dark mysterious figure wouldn't notice her. The footsteps grew louder, and sounded like they were almost in front of her. They stopped. And a familiar voice sounded the girl's ears.

"What brings you here this late at night Hinamori-San?"

* * *

~Momo's Point of view~

* * *

I was so scared, these loud footsteps were coming straight towards me, what did I do? I scrunched my eyes and brought my knees to my face and buried them. What else could I do? So I waited, I prepared for the worst case scenario. Getting kidnapped for ransom.

"What brings you here this late at night Hinamori-San?" The familiar decibels filled my ears; it was him, and the gorgeous teal eyed prince. I look up and there he is standing in front of me.

"Hitsugaya-Kun...I was just...J felt like going for a walk." I stuttered; was this going to happen every time I was with him? He made his way over towards me; I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks. This guy. He reached the bench I was sitting on; he was standing in front of me, just looking at me, just for a second then he turned his attention to the seat and sat beside me. I looked at him; I noticed that he didn't talk much. He looked up at the sky with his beautiful teal eyes, I was entranced. I suddenly realised that his mouth was moving, he was saying something. I wasn't paying attention.

"What did you say?"

"I said; the sky sure is beautiful tonight." I look up, to see what he was talking about. I gasped. It was gorgeous, the stars shined bright and looked like pearls scattered on a midnight blue sheet, the crescent moon appeared so big that it looked like if you reached up the sky you would be able to grab it in your hands. The view was magnificent.

"It's… Beautiful." I managed to get out of my mouth; I hear a smirk coming from beside me. The cold air that cooled my red face crept back up again. He was watching me. I turn my head to look at him; he was looking back, his teal eyes staring back at my chocolate ones. It was minutes before we broke the silence, my blush must've been red hot chilies coloured 'cause my face felt like it was on fire.

"Yes it is beautiful." The ice prince said, I blushed even harder if that was possible, because I don't think he was talking about the night sky, since he was looking at me when he said it! Ugh why am I even thinking like this?

"So how is Karin?" I say in a curious tone. He responded immediately after the last words left my lips.

"Who knows? I don't care either." The teal eyed prince said casually.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean she is your fiancée."

"Tcch, she's probably sleeping. It is the middle of the night."

"Oh." Feeling stupid I pay a huge amount of attention on my nails, pretending to not be fazed by his comment. Man I am dumb. Another awkward silence. We've had so many, maybe I should leave.

"I don't love her." Out of the blue, the prince tells me that. Unable to restrain my curiosity, I turned my head to see the prince's face. His eyes showed seriousness. He was telling the truth.

"But she's your fiancée."

"She's just the best suitor out of all the girls that came to the choosing party, plus my father and mother liked her, so I chose her."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah but I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying… I don't think Karin was the best choice."

"Oh, why do you think that?"

"'Cause I think I'm falling for another…" Another person? He was falling in love with another person? The main question is who was this person?

"Another woman?"

"No another man, of course I'm falling for another woman." The prince says sarcastically. Oh god, I feel embarrassed now.

"So who's this woman? Someone I know?" Curiosity was taking its toll on me.

"Yes it's someone you know." The prince's blunt reply got me thinking who was this woman? The only woman the prince was associated with was Karin, Me and Matsumoto. Then it dawned on me, it was so obvious, it was Matsumoto! They've known each other for years ever since they were young children. And they bicker and quarrel like two best friends would. It was possible that the prince would fall in love with his best friend.

"Oh, I see." I say, knowing this huge secret was going to be hard to keep from Matsumoto seeing as she is my best friend!

"I have to go." I say, standing up. I must have stood up too quick or didn't have a proper stretch because all of a sudden I start to collapse, stupid pins and needles. When I need my legs to work they fail me. Maybe it wasn't just the pins and needles in my legs, because I feel like fainting. Hunger? I hear the prince rushing to my side. He is calling out my name

"Momo? Momo? MOMO!" hmmm Momo sounds quite nice when he says it. That was my last thought before I drifted off into the black night.

* * *

~Toushiro's point of view~

* * *

So when Hinamori fainted I...panicked, what was I supposed to do? It's not every day when you confess to someone that you might be falling for another while you're already engaged to another and getting married in a week! What can I do? Nothing, the date's been set. I wish I wasn't falling for her, it's not my fault she has the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen, it's not my fault she has the most softest, luscious strands of brown hair I've ever touched, it's not my fault she's got the most desirable lips I've ever seen, it's not my fault she has such a cute smile. I should probably stay away from her as much as possible just until I'm married, but instead of staying away from her, I have to help her 'cause the girl I'm falling for is falling right in front of my eyes.

* * *

**Tilda's End note: So was I right or was I right? You loved it didn't you? Please say you did! *puppy dog eyes* so if you loved, liked it or hated it please just leave us a review so we know what you thought of it! Arigato. Next time it's me writting so see ya then!**

Anita's end note: Yep chapter four end, how was it (: What part did you like? Momo is dense isn't she? Anyway I wanted to know something, have anyone heard of Illuminati? I recently heard of it. It kinda creeps me out :L but I'm just wondering has anyone heard of it? Anyway to end this end note I'm going to say bye... Bye ^-^


	5. Toushiro begins to worry and rejections

**A/N: Hey there fellow Hitsuhina fans, we're baack! Did you miss us? No well we missed you! So this is chapter 5 and it's written by moi this time (moi being me Tilda) so I hope you liked it, I wrote it just for you guys! Hehe :D anyway please please review to tell us what you thought of it! Thanks and ENJOY!**

A/N: Why hello, ^-^ this time is Tilda's turn to write the chapter. Guess what, I'm being a vegetarian for a week! It's so hard. Been getting meat cravings ehehehehe. Exams are soon for me, so I might be as speedy as Tilda and update next week… /: But we'll see as this week comes. Yeah, so without farther ado, chapter five is here (:

* * *

**THANK YOU: ayoshi-chan923, Hitsuhinarenrukiichihime4ever, Hyourinmaru10, Awesomeness02, HibariXZhen, hitsuhinarenrukiichihime, xbrainlessxxwriterx, xXAshPhoenixXx for reviewing we're glad you liked it and super glad you guys reviewed so ARIGATO! Big Hitsuhina cookies for you all anyway on with the chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither I (Tilda) or Anita own Bleach. It would be awesome if we did and who knows what would happen in it but sadly we don't. Tite Kubo owns NOT US! :D**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter Five**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Short flashback of words. __Thinking.__  
_**Translations: Arigato = Thank You.**

**Recap: **

**~Toushiro's point of view~**

**So when Hinamori fainted I...panicked, what was I supposed to do? It's not every day when you confess to someone that you might be falling for another while you're already engaged to another and getting married in a week! What can I do? Nothing, the date's been set. I wish I wasn't falling for her, it's not my fault she has the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen, it's not my fault she has the most softest, luscious strands of brown hair I've ever touched, it's not my fault she's got the most desirable lips I've ever seen, it's not my fault she has such a cute smile. I should probably stay away from her as much as possible just until I'm married, but instead of staying away from her, I have to help her 'cause the girl I'm falling for is falling right in front of my eyes.**

* * *

Momo was falling, falling and falling and then she wasn't. Next thing which happened was she was caught. By the Prince of Sereitei. Of course she was unaware of that factor due to the fact that she was unconscious. Hence why she needed catching. The Prince had his arm around her waist and was holding her just inches above the ground. He gently lifted her up into his arms. Bridal style.

He shook his head slightly at Momo's fainting as he carried her back to the palace to her room. He had been worried about her since lunch time. She had eaten her fair share but then had disappeared straight away. And now she was fainting. If he wasn't worried about her before he was damn petrified for her now.

The doors to the palace opened like usual. Looking like they opened by themselves. But Toshiro knew that it was just some guys hiding behind the massive doors. He nodded to said guys and continued to carry Momo. He carried her upstairs and to the right to where he knew she was sleeping. Next to Matsumoto's room.

It might sound a little creepy and sort of stalker-ish where he knew where Momo sleeping but it wasn't like that. He knew where Matsumoto slept (because he was the one that had given her the room years ago) he knew where Rukia slept (because she slept the other side of Matsumoto) he knew where Renji and Ichigo slept (they slept next door to each other, Renji's room was also the other side of Rukia's) so of course he knew where Momo slept.

They however were the only people he knew where they slept. The other people here were all Karin's friends and he didn't really want to know any more about them then absolutely needed. There was a reason he didn't know her friends. After all they were like duplicates of her. Which was not a good thing.

The Prince gently kicked Momo's door open, so not to swing it round too much and make a big noise. He didn't particularly want to wake anyone up. It must look a bit weird to others that he was carrying Momo like this seeing as they didn't know she had fainted. He especially didn't want Matsumoto to find him like this seeing as she would never stop talking about it when she did. She was already trying to get him to dump Karin and go out with Momo. Seeing this would only add fuel to her flames.

Gently Toshiro led her down on her bed. He went out briefly to call a maid in and then went back in to wait for the maid to come. When she had arrived Toshiro told her that she had fainted outside and that he wanted the maid to change her into some more suitable nightwear (basically just taking the robe off but he didn't want to do that. It was inappropriate). He also told her to check on her in the night a few times to make sure she was well. The maid nodded and promised she would do as she asked. Toshiro thanked her and nodded his head, she curtsied and Toshiro headed out of the room.

Before he fully left Momo's bedchambers he stopped in the doorway. He looked over his shoulders briefly. He felt concerned for the petite princess. She hadn't seemed a hundred percent well at lunch and now she was fainting. What exactly was wrong with her? Toshiro shook his head and went to his own bedchambers. He would check up on her in the morning. Hopefully she would be better by then. Hopefully she had gotten over whatever brief illness she had. How silly he was to hope that.

* * *

_~Next Morning. Day 2 at the Hitsugaya's palace...~_

* * *

Momo awoke from her slumber slightly confused. She remembered that she had been outside last night. But not alone. Who was she with last night in that garden? That beautiful garden. '_I said the sky sure is beautiful tonight' _the words floated through her brain. She scrunched her eyes together thinking hard who those words belonged too.

Suddenly Momo's eyes began to un-scrunch as she remembered whom she spent last night with. None other than the Prince of Sereitei. Toshiro. She remembered they were talking about who he really was in love with. Not Karin. Someone she knew. The only person that they both knew was Matsumoto. She remembered she had felt oddly disappointed so she tried to walk away. But she fainted before she could do so. He must have been the one to carry her to her room. She looked down and saw that her robe had been removed and she began to blush a deep crimson red.

"Don't worry; I wasn't the one to remove your robe. I asked a maid to do that." a voice said from the doorway, startling Momo and making her jump slightly. Causing the Prince to chuckle slightly. The sound of the chuckle sent shivers down her spine. Good ones.

"Oh, thank you. Did you ask a maid to carry me back too?" Momo asked, half joking. It got the reaction she wanted. His lips at the corner turned up slightly, in the shape of a smirk.

"No, that was me. I hope you don't mind but you had fainted and it would've been awful of me if I just left you out there so I carried you in." he explained briefly. She nodded accepting his explanation Truthfully Momo hadn't really thought otherwise.

"I see. Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo said sincerely. Toshiro smiled slightly and nodded. It seemed as if the Prince never smiled a full, true, pure smile. Momo found that a little sad. She loved to smile. It reassured her loved ones that she was happy. That she was okay.

Did the fact that he doesn't smile mean the Prince isn't happy? Isn't okay? She hoped not. She didn't like other people being sad, especially not good people like Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Toshiro. Though she had only known them for a few hours (excluding Matsumoto whom she's known for years) she still wished no harm or sadness came to them. They after all were her new friends.

"You're welcome, Hinamori-san. I'll leave you to get changed. Breakfast will be in a few minutes, come down when you're ready." The Prince informed her. Momo nodded her thanks and watched Toshiro leave her room.

After the door shut with a soft click Momo let out a huge breath. Something about Toshiro made her go slightly weird. She always found herself getting lost in his gorgeous teal green eyes. Or her face flushed when he gave her that small smirk. Her heart would beat faster when he said her name or looked at her with such concern. Momo didn't know why that happened and right now she didn't have time to find out. Her stomach was growling at her to hurry up. So she did just that.

She threw the covers off her and placed her feet on the ground. Then whilst stretching her arms over her head she headed to the bathroom attached to the room. All the rooms at en suites according to Matsumoto. Momo was just surprised how many rooms they had. There were around hundred guests so did that mean they had hundred rooms? Momo had asked Matsumoto that and she said that most people had shared rooms. So there were about fifty rooms. Still that was a _lot _of rooms. Momo's palace only had about thirty bedrooms.

Momo hopped into the shower. Relishing the feeling of warm water pounding on her. But she came out a few minutes later due to the fact that Matsumoto was probably waiting for her and so was her freaking stomach! She quickly dried herself and pulled on a simple Yukata. Then she brushed her teeth and dried her hair. After her hair was dry she put it in a simple bun with a cloth around it. Leaving her fringe to dangle down the side as it usually did. She quickly checked the mirror once more to check to see if there was something wrong. There wasn't. She was satisfied so she headed downstairs and into the dining room.

When the doors opened to the familiar dining room she expected all the seats to be taken. But they weren't. Only one was. One at the end of the table. It was occupied with Toshiro. Momo raised an eyebrow at that. Wondering why he was the only one in here. He had heard the door open and looked up; he smiled slightly at her and nodded. She walked over making sure she didn't bump into something which was so easy for her to do. But she managed not to. She sat down where she sat yesterday. To the right of Toshiro but not at the head of the table.

A servant came in and put a plate full of food in front of Momo. She managed not to lick her lips hungrily instead smiled at him and thanked him. He nodded and bowed then left so that it was once again only Toshiro and Momo in the room. Momo ignored Toshiro for now and tucked into her meal. Only barely remembering she was in the company of another so it would be horrible to eat it quickly. So she took her time. Sort of.

Once again having a meal left her fighting herself in the inside. She had a _full_ plate of food and she _still_ felt hungry! How disgusting was that? She had eaten calories and fat and she still wanted more. Momo felt _it _coming so she quickly murmured an 'excuse me' to Toshiro and left the room.

Toshiro watched her go, a concerned frown embedded on his face. She always did that. Eat then rush off somewhere. But where? Why? Toshiro wanted to know the answer to those questions. They had been bugging him ever since lunch yesterday. But he hadn't known how to ask her without sounding like he was sticking his nose in her business. Don't get him wrong he was doing just that. But he didn't want Momo to know that.

He decided he would ask her when she came back. That didn't seem too nosy. Seeing as she had left abruptly then surely it wasn't nosy of him to ask why? Even if it was he was going to ask anyway. He had made up his mind. The door opened then and he expected it to be Momo returning. He was sadly mistaken. His face took on the look of emotionless/boredom. It was the natural reaction he had whenever she was near him. She being his fiancée. Karin.

Karin beamed at her fiancée and strutted over to him her arms out wide for a hug. A hug they both knew Toshiro didn't want nor would he return. But she wrapped her little arms around him anyway. Round his neck practically strangling him. Toshiro let her mainly because he didn't have the energy to shove her off. She let go on her own a little while later and sat down next to him. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Toshiro inwardly sighed and with his free arm ran a hand through his hair.

A few minutes later Momo came back in. She faltered slightly when she noticed Karin but quickly recomposed herself and walked over to where she sat. Karin sent her death glares but Momo ignored it.

"I'll take my leave now, thank you for the wonderful meal." Momo said to them, politely. Like her mother had made her practice hundreds of times. Momo curtsied and Karin ignored her, Toshiro nodded his head and Momo left the room. Feeling only slightly disappointed that she couldn't stay.

Toshiro watched her go once again. Wishing he could shake Karin off him and follow her. But he couldn't. He was stuck with Karin. A thought which he had thought many times before drifted through his mind. _I'm I marrying the wrong girl?_

* * *

When Momo left the dining room she went outside. Once again she wished she had brought her parasol with her. Only this time one of the servants wasn't there to give her one. She sighed and put a hand on her forehead to shade her eyes. She continued to walk around like that, with her hand shading her eyes. As the princess with the fancy parasols looked at her like she was weird Momo continued to feel more and more stupid and self-conscious shading her eyes like this.

Momo only started to feel like a full, complete idiot when she walked past two women in fancy Yukatas both with a fancy and elegant parasol whom where giggling behind their hands but looking right at her. Momo blushed and ducked her head down and walked away quickly. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid as to go out in the sunlight and not think to bring a parasol to this stupid palace.

Suddenly shade fell over her and she immediately felt the scourging heat on her bare arms and the back of her neck fade as the parasol blocked out the heat of the sun. She looked up to her rescuer and was surprised by whom it was. She had expected it to be a stranger or a maid or a servant. But instead it was the Prince Toshiro whom was holding a parasol above their heads. He half-smiled down at her and she beamed up at him.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo told him sincerely as they continued walking now thankfully under the shade.

"You're welcome, Hinamori-san. What brings you outside on a sunny day without a parasol?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious. Momo ducked her head feeling embarrassed at her own stupidity.

"I forgot to bring a parasol with me to the palace and I came outside forgetting that the weather was sunny today." Toshiro had another one of his famous half-smiles planted on his face. Though he didn't look at Momo, they were walking side-by-side but where looking ahead.

Momo saw in the corner of her eye she was being looked at by the other princesses. Again. Though this time they were staring at her and Toshiro in dis-belief as if they couldn't fathom any reasons why the Prince would want to hang out with her. Truthfully she didn't know why either but she wasn't going to question it in case it meant he would leave. It felt nice to know that the famous 'Ice Prince' actually wanted to be around her instead of all the other prettier and probably more interesting princesses. It made Momo feel kind of special.

Silence fell among the two royal companions but thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence. Rather a comfortable silence which usually were established between friends whom had been friends for years, like Momo and Matsumoto. Momo liked the fact that it felt as if they had been friends for years, it felt nice to have a friend other than Matsumoto. Of course she had new friends now (Rukia, Renji and Ichigo) but they didn't feel like they had been friends for years like she felt with Toshiro. No, Toshiro's friendship with Momo felt different. For the both of them.

"Momo-chaan! Toshiro-kun!" A familiar voice called from somewhere nearby. They turned to the right to find a ginger headed girl waving to them, smiling rather goofily. Momo smiled at her and waved back and Toshiro gave a simple nod, Matsumoto knew that it was the Prince's own way of a hello or a wave in this case.

Matsumoto finally reached them and stood in-between them so she could hug them both around the shoulders. Matsumoto was taller than both of them, mainly Momo seeing as she was the smallest. Matsumoto was nearly a head taller than the both of them though and she often had fun teasing both of them for their lack of height.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Momo-Chan! Rukia, the guys and I are going to head into the city for a change of scenery seeing as they're all going to be stuck in this place for a week! Do you want to come with us Momo-Chan? Get to know what Toshiro's soon-to-be kingdom is like?" Matsumoto said and beamed down at her.

Momo nodded enthusiastically she had been hoping Matsumoto would offer to do that one day this week. She had a feeling she would feel claustrophobic stuck in the palace and its grounds sometime this week. Though she wasn't feeling specifically claustrophobic at the moment she still wanted to see the town.

Matsumoto grinned at her once more and then turned her head to Toshiro. Looking at him questionably. Toshiro sighed but shrugged. Which Matsumoto being Matsumoto took for a yes. They were all about to head back inside to meet up with Rukia and the guys but a voice stopped them from going anywhere.

"Toshiro-kun! Toshiro, honey!" the familiar voice of the soon-to-be-Queen made them turn left to the direction she was coming from. She smiled at Toshiro and he sighed, he didn't even give her his nod. Karin took no notice of that instead continued charging towards them. Matsumoto had muttered a comment about Karin (not a very pleasant one) so Toshiro had briefly turned to look at her.

In the small moment of time that neither Toshiro nor Matsumoto were paying any attention to Karin, she looked at Momo. Well, glared at her. Momo just raised her eyebrow at her. Karin couldn't react to that because she had reached them.

When Karin had reached them she practically jumped Toshiro. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair letting her hug and kiss him but not returning either gesture.

"What is it Karin?" Toshiro asked when she uncoiled her arms from his neck and instead just linked her arm through his, pushing Momo out of the way while she did so but not enough to make Toshiro notice. Matsumoto on the other hand did and frowned. Momo saw she was about to protest but caught Matsumoto's eye and shaking her head. Telling her Karin wasn't worth it. And she wasn't.

"Mou, Toshiro-kun don't be so distant from your fiancée! I'm going to be your Queen soon!" Karin boasted. Then added why she was actually here barging in on their conversation. "I need you to help with the wedding plans!" she exclaimed as if it was obvious. Toshiro sighed once again.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care." Toshiro told her truthfully. The only way he would help plan his wedding was if he was marrying the girl he was in love with. Which he wasn't. So he wasn't going to help her. Karin pouted at him.

"But, Toshiro-kun this is your wedding too!" Toshiro removed her arm from his and started to walk away from her.

"I wish it wasn't." he muttered, he didn't turn around to see if she had heard. She had. They all had. Karin watched him go, her eyes beginning to water. Matsumoto stood next to her smirking satisfied that her best guy friend wasn't an idiot and didn't love this horrible woman. Karin noticed her and glared at her.

"What are you looking at?" Karin hissed. Matsumoto just coolly raised an eyebrow at her and linked her arm through Momo's.

"Nobody." Matsumoto said and walked away with Momo in the direction Toshiro had left. Karin had to admit that stung.

The fact that Toshiro had just admitted he didn't want to marry her stung but Matsumoto's comment had stung too. Karin knew Matsumoto had meant it when she said 'nobody'. She knew that Matsumoto thought she was a nobody. That kind of hurt. She wasn't going to admit that though.

Karin took a deep breath and with new found determination walked after Toshiro with her head held high. No way was she going to let him walk away so easily. That just wasn't who she was.

* * *

A/N (Anita's): Lol so this was chapter five (: By Amaaaazing Tilda (: Next time the chapter will be done by me (: I have a surprise for you guys… Hmmm? You're asking me what it is already? Well stay stay in your seats and we'll bring you the chapter next week or the week after (: Don't forget to review

**P.S (Tilda): Thank you my fellow writer for giving me the idea of Karin asking Toshiro about wedding plans and him not caring. That really did help me with the chapter so thank you Anita! (Anita): No sign of Hitsugaya caring so… NO HITSUKARIN proof woooooohooooo ^-^  
Remember to review heheheheheh**


	6. A normal day with a surprise

**Tilda's A/N: Heyy guys, missed us? Well Anita and I missed you too! So this is chapter 6 of Marrying The Wrong Girl, and it's done by none other than the brilliant Anita, hope you guys like it! Please review! thanks :) ENJOY! :3**

Anita's A/N: Yessss as Tilda said we did miss you. Ugh sorry about this late update, my laptop was taken off me because I wasn't being a very good girl ._. But its okay now (': I got it back~~~! I had exams, that's my excuse ^-^ And I also got results back when you finish reading this chapter, read the end note where my results are. So enough of my waffling here is chapter six (:

* * *

**THANK YOU: Hyourinmaru10, Awesomeness02, Ayoshi-chan923, xXAshPhoenixXx, icedragonpeach, Hhrrih4ever (3) Keep doing what you're doing guys ^-^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I (Anita) nor Tilda own bleach )': But we do own tumblrs~~~! ^-^ heheheh**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Recap: ****"Mou, Toshiro-kun don't be so distant from your fiancée! I'm going to be your Queen soon!" Karin boasted. Then added why she was actually here barging in on their conversation. "I need you to help with the wedding plans!" she exclaimed as if it was obvious. Toshiro sighed once again.**

**"Do whatever you want, I don't really care." Toshiro told her truthfully. The only way he would help plan his wedding was if he was marrying the girl he was in love with. Which he wasn't. So he wasn't going to help her. Karin pouted at him.**

**"But, Toshiro-kun this is your wedding too!" Toshiro removed her arm from his and started to walk away from her.**

**"I wish it wasn't." he muttered, he didn't turn around to see if she had heard. She had. They all had. Karin watched him go, her eyes beginning to water. Matsumoto stood next to her smirking satisfied that her best guy friend wasn't an idiot and didn't love this horrible woman. Karin noticed her and glared at her.**

**"What are you looking at?" Karin hissed. Matsumoto just coolly raised an eyebrow at her and linked her arm through Momo's.**

**"Nobody." Matsumoto said and walked away with Momo in the direction Toshiro had left. Karin had to admit that stung.**

**The fact that Toshiro had just admitted he didn't want to marry her stung but Matsumoto's comment had stung too. Karin knew Matsumoto had meant it when she said 'nobody'. She knew that Matsumoto thought she was a nobody. That kind of hurt. She wasn't going to admit that though.**

**Karin took a deep breath and with new found determination walked after Toshiro with her head held high. No way was she going to let him walk away so easily. That just wasn't who she was.**

**Chapter Six**

**Info you need to know: **You might be confused with the changing of scenery so often so here is a guide. Karin, Toushiro, Momo, Karin, Toushiro, Momo and all three (: Sorry about the so many changes /: But yeah, oh and if you have no idea what any of this means ^^^ then you'll understand when you read.

**Translations: Sensei=Teacher. Minna=Everyone. Ohayo=Morning**

* * *

Karin laid sleepily on the double bed a leg thrown out to the side while the other laid tucked in sheets, the rays of light coming from the sun blinded her as she tried to open her eyes, her guess was it was about 8am to 9am, stretching her arms as she yawned her arm hit something soft beside her, she looked at the object she'd hit. It was just the tangled sheets she had abandoned at night. Karin sighed and slap her forehead, Toushiro was nowhere in sight, he always left so early in the morning to god knows where. She remembered last night where she tried to make Toushiro care at least a little bit, but unfortunately it didn't work. She remembered when she was waiting for him to come to bed, but when he came he showed no acknowledgement to her, and to make matters worse for Karin she tried to place her head on his chest but only to be rejected and Toushiro slept on his side that night. When will it happen? When will Toushiro finally realized Karin's love for him? When would he realize Karin was the only girl for him? Hopefully she would find out soon. Deciding to get up and get ready for the day she sat up, swung her legs and made her feet make contact with the ground.

* * *

~Another place~

* * *

"Argh~!" Toushiro was practicing hard, his wooden sword made contact with the wooden dummy; it'd been a while since he had trained with Kenpachi-Sensei and today when he decided to do some training, Kenpachi had gotten mad at him and made him practice on the wooden mannequin.

"What's the point of attacking something still when your real enemy is alive and moving?" Toushiro grumbled. It had been years since he was on the dummy; He remembered the many times he had practiced on the wooden life-sized doll, too many times for his liking. If he practiced really hard he thought maybe just maybe Kenpachi-Sensei was going to let him off the hook and then he could continue to learn how to actually defend himself and his people.

* * *

~Another Place~

* * *

Momo continued to dream, dream and dream, but these weren't good dreams these dreams made her fear sleep and it was beginning to show on her face. Dark circles began forming her eyes from the lack of sleep. Momo kept reliving the same dream and the same past event that made her even more scared. Her father's accident... She remembered the happy morning before her father kneeled over, clutching his heart, she remembered the joyous memories they shared. But these joyous memories in her dream shattered into tiny pieces and were replaced by the relayed screaming of her own voice. Momo's eyes opened wide, it happened once again, the nightmares, the voice if her own screaming for she didn't know what happened to her father, the glorious sunlight shone through the yellow curtains giving it a heavenly glow. Momo noticed it was morning, the nightmares had started and she was already living in fear, scared to fall asleep. What would happen tonight when she would try to sleep. Momo clutched the sheets that were dampening by her sweat. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she make it stop?  
Momo glazed her eyes to the ceiling, where the ceiling was blank nothing was painted on there, where she was left with her own thoughts.

* * *

~Another Place~

* * *

Karin had finally finished all of her daily needs and now she was ready to start the day, she descended down the grand stairs, today was the day, the day where Karin would frantically start her wedding plans. There was so much to be organized! The seating, the guests, the flowers, the venue, the dress! There was just so much for a lone girl to do. Karin all of a sudden felt a rush of coldness go through her body, that's right, a lone girl and her wedding plans; no one to help her, not even her fiancée would help. Toushiro didn't care. Toushiro didn't even love her. Karin felt something wet slide down her cheek. Karin automatically reached with her fingers the wet spot on her cheek. A tear? Karin quickly brushed it off and began taking her anger out on the poor servants that stood before.

* * *

~Another Place~

* * *

Toushiro had worked up a sweat from training so hard on the dummy, looking up at the sky he was calm with a cooling breeze, deciding it was time for a break he took off his shirt that revealed his minor but visible six pack. He threw the abandoned shirt at a nearby tree and he made his way to see Kenpachi-Sensei.

Kenpachi had been watching his future king practice, it amused him, and the man was training hard, it looked like he was protecting someone, protecting someone from evil. Kenpachi smirked as Toushiro made his way towards him.

"Kenpachi-Sensei, I've finished training." Toushiro said wiping sweat from his brow.

"I can see that Hitsugaya-Sama." Kenpachi replied smiling a smile that was unlike him.

"What should I do now."

"How about go to that fiancée of yours and plan the wedding?" Kenpachi asked, Toushiro looked at him before with a face of tiredness instantly replaced with a face of coldness.

"Why would I do that Kenpachi-Sensei?"

"Well, first she's your fiancée, second your wedding is in less than a week, thirdly I thought you loved her, the way you were training with that dummy looked like you were protecting someone my guess you were protecting Karin…" The teacher replied calmly, Toushiro listened intently to his teacher's words but immediately began to feel disgust.

"Kenpachi-Sensei, Karin may be my fiancée but I do not love her, I did not imagine I was protecting Karin, I was just training hard, because it is aggravating fighting someone that isn't moving, or even alive… I was hoping you would see me practicing hard and you would take me off the dummy and I can go back to training with real people." Toushiro said, Toushiro was mostly telling the truth, but he lied. He lied about the training hard bit; well actually he was training hard. But he was training like he was protecting someone but it was not Karin. He wanted to imagine it was Karin he was protecting, so he could at least try and make the marriage work. But he found himself imagining someone else. Someone he only knew for three days, someone who he began to worry about ever since he saw her faint. It was none other than Hinamori Momo.

Kenpachi looked at the young prince with an eyebrow raised, his face showing a large amount of amusement, the kid did a whole lot of explaining for just one minor observation.

"Okay Hitsugaya-Sama, I'll take you off the dummy and you can fight with Yachiru again."

"Thank you." The prince said and with his final words he left the teacher and headed back to the castle to have breakfast.

* * *

~Another Place~

* * *

Momo had been crying non-stop ever since she woke up from her nightmare. The wet, salty tears stained her face, making her eyes all red and puffy. The sun was shining, the sun rays focusing on Momo's face as if the sun was a human trying to dry up the girl's tears. She had the same nightmare again, same memory. The memory of her father having a heart attack right before her very eyes, it had haunted her ever since it happened. After lying in bed for a good 20 minutes Momo decided it was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

~Another Place~

* * *

Karin waited patiently at the breakfast table for her dear fiancée and the other guests to arrive, the servants were waiting patiently for the other royals to arrive. The servants carried platters of food, they had so much food they would be able to feed a family of six for two years! One by one and two by two, the people inhabiting the castle came to breakfast and servants began bringing the food out Karin saw no sign of her fiancée or that girl she saw with him that evening of the party this worried her, was that skank throwing herself Toushiro? Karin thought, As if one of them read her mind, the prince came into her view and took a seating place next to Karin.

"Good morning." Toushiro said while taking a piece of toast from the platters in front of him.

"G-Good morning Toushiro-Kun." Karin said in disbelief, she was surprised, surprised that Toushiro had even acknowledged her, had he finally realised that she would be the only one for him. Curious where this was leading Karin decided to deepen the conversation.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Out." Toushiro said, not interested in a full conversation. Karin deciding she would at least have one conservation with her future husband she continued the conversation.

"Where did you go?"

"Training."

"With who?"

"Kenpachi-Sensei."

"Oh." The conversation suddenly ended, Karin feeling disappointed in herself turned her attention to her own breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Her usual diet. She resumed eating her breakfast with a fork and knife when all of a sudden she heard a voice say good morning. It was her, the girl with Toushiro that evening… Karin looked up from her breakfast and saw the girl from many nights ago. The girl looked at the table trying to find any available seat, she couldn't find any, Karin smirked there was no seats meaning she couldn't sit anywhere, Karin turned to the seat that beside her to start a conversation with them, to find there was no one there, which meant the stranger from many nights ago was going to sit here.

Momo stood by the grand entrance, not exactly knowing what to do, there were no available seats anywhere but one beside the future king and queen, Momo debated whether to sit there. A part of her didn't since the future king's fiancée was sitting there and Momo had feeling that Karin didn't like her. But then again part of her wanted to sit there, as she had made a new friend whose company she enjoyed. As if she was stalling she spotted someone who had finished their meal and was about to leave, taking her chance to sit there, a voice called out to her.

"Hinamori-San sit here!" Momo directed her gaze to the voice that called her name, it was Matsumoto, she happened to be sitting next to the prince, which was near the person she didn't want to be sitting with right now. Karin Kurosaki.

Momo not wanting to seem rude made her way over to Matsumoto to take the empty seat, making her way over she saw familiar faces. Renji, Rukia and Ichigo.

"Minna-San ohayo." Momo greeted earning several looks from the table.

"Ohayo Hinamori-San." the inhabitants of the table greeted, Momo took the empty seat beside Karin hoping she would not get much attention from her if not any. After a few greets and short conversations Momo took a plate and used the utensils to gather her food.

Toushiro had finished his breakfast and was quite bored, not wanting to seem rude stayed in his seat listening to the loud chatter the room held. Getting bored with the conversations, he turned his attention to the girl sitting beside his fiancée. Momo Hinamori. There was something strange about her, the way she would leave every time after a meal, the way she fainted, the way she ate so much but seem to never put on any weight. Something was going on with that girl and he was going to find out what.

Deciding to put his plan in action Toushiro excused himself from the table and made his way to the nearest restrooms, surely Momo would be done eating by now Toushiro thought, he waited for a few quite a while and just when he was going to give up, there she was. Momo looked as if she was rushing, as if she knew where she was heading, she made her way in straight line towards the bathrooms, Toushiro as cliché as it sounds hid behind a large pot plant, as soon as she reached the entrance of the restroom she halted and twisted her body to see if anyone was following her, when she saw no one she dashed into the bathroom. Toushiro waited for exactly 30 seconds before he entered the bathroom, what if he was wrong and there was nothing wrong and bursting in would label him as a peeping Tom, no Toushiro had to find out what was wrong with her, 30 seconds had gone and Toushiro stepped in.

When the prince stepped in, his cold look was soon replaced with shock, there was Momo…

"Hinamori, what are you doing!"

* * *

Anita's End note: So yeap that is chapter six, cliffhanger… ahahah, how do you like that xbrainlessxxwriterx? (': So results for exams~~~! Oh my gosh so happy with results, in the country I live, the scoring is different, well maybe? The test is marked in four separate parts. In this order the highest is…excellence, merit, achieved, not achieved. So here is the results.

English: Excellence, Excellence, Excellence and Merit. Overall: Excellence  
Maths: Excellence, Excellence, Excellence and Excellence. Overall Excellence  
Science: Excellence, Excellence, Excellence, Excellence. Overall Excellence  
Dance: Merit, (one mark, again I'm quite happy. Only one person got Excellence in this exam)  
Japanese: Excellence, Excellence, Excellence, Excellence. Overall Excellence (So happy with this result, I aced the test)  
Social Studies: Excellence, Excellence, Merit, Achieved. Overall Excellence (Dissapointed in this result, but at least the other subjects are good)

Yep and that's it. I am soooooo happy (':  
what's your best exam marks? Would love to hear from you guys. Leave a review. Chapter seven will be written by the amaaaaaazayn Tilda :DDD See what I did there?

**Tilda's End note: So that's the end of the amazing chapter 6 by Anita, next time is my chapter. So we'll see you guys then. Don't forget to review! :) Ja ne**


	7. Momo's secret is out

**Tilda's A/N: Hellloo fellow Hitsuhina fans, how are you guys? I'm reeallly sorry that it's been over 3 weeks since the last update, I've had exams so haven't been able to write for this but exams are over so I can write again :) I hope you guys like this chapter, I apologize if you don't. Once again I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long!**

Anita's AN: Heyyy its Anita, sorry about the lateness of this chapter… Tilda had exams. Yep annoying ae? Hmmmm what news do I have? Oh yeah, me and Tilda are already planning a new Hitsuhina story! Yes a new one this time even better than this one. Because it will only have one style of writing. Unlike this one :L But we don't want to give it away so you'll have to wait till we post it…  
I started my original story on Fictionpress, it's an Teen Asian style love story. My account is ~thegirlwhomeltedyourheart Ummm please leave a review on that story I don't know if its any good or something… But anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**THANK YOU: icedragonpeach, xbrainlesswriterx, ayoshi-chan293, To lazy to log in (xXxMusicNCookiesxXx), saxophone, bananapowerm Hyourinmaru10, Awesomeness02, icedragonpeach (again), Perseus Vulcan and Reader-Favs. Love you all please keep being lovely and review :3 ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither (I Tilda) or Anita own Bleach, Tite Kubo is the guy who does!**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter Seven**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Thinking_

**Recap:**

**Deciding to put his plan in action Toushiro excused himself from the table and made his way to the nearest restrooms, surely Momo would be done eating by now Toushiro thought, he waited for a few quite a while and just when he was going to give up, there she was. Momo looked as if she was rushing, as if she knew where she was heading, she made her way in straight line towards the bathrooms, Toushiro as cliché as it sounds hid behind a large pot plant, as soon as she reached the entrance of the restroom she halted and twisted her body to see if anyone was following her, when she saw no one she dashed into the bathroom. Toushiro waited for exactly 30 seconds before he entered the bathroom, what if he was wrong and there was nothing wrong and bursting in would label him as a peeping Tom, no Toushiro had to find out what was wrong with her, 30 seconds had gone and Toushiro stepped in.**

**When the prince stepped in, his cold look was soon replaced with shock, there was Momo…**

**"Hinamori, what are you doing**!"

* * *

Toshiro stared shocked for a moment at what he was seeing. Momo was hunched over the toilet throwing up. It was quite disgusting and Toshiro didn't really want to stay around to see it but he figured that Momo probably hated it far much more than he was. So he quickly walked over to Momo and pulled her now loose hair away from her face and held it so it didn't get in a way. She would have thanked him but was otherwise occupied.

Toshiro continued to hold her hair back for her until a few minutes later and she was done. She got some toilet paper and wiped her mouth of any lingering sick, she then got up and rinsed her mouth with mouth wash and she slowly turned back to face The Prince. Though she didn't look at him, just at the floor which had suddenly become really interesting.

"Hinamori-san. What just happened?" Toshiro asked quietly after a few more moments of silence. Momo took a deep breath, she couldn't lie and say nothing, and she knew Toshiro wouldn't buy it. She also knew Toshiro was determined to get answers and the truth.

"I threw up." Momo said quietly and vaguely. Hoping Toshiro would leave it at that. But of course he didn't.

"I saw that. Why did you throw up? Are you sick?" Toshiro asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. He could hear it but he was pretty sure Momo couldn't, thankfully.

"Sort of, not really. I feel fine now if that's what you're worried about, thanks for holding back my hair though." Momo said trying to avoid telling him the whole truth. It was a sort of long and not very happy story. She's never told it to anyone. She didn't particularly want to start now.

"Okay, I'm glad you're fine _now._ But what was with _just then?_" Toshiro asked, starting to get irritated with the lack of co-operation on Momo's part. Momo sighed again and hung her head down.

"I have an illness." Momo murmured and hoped he couldn't hear. But this was Toshiro Hitsugaya she was talking about, of course he could fricking hear. There was nothing Toshiro couldn't do, including hearing!

"What type of illness?" Toshiro asked, softly. Momo glared at him, he was supposed to be a fricking genius couldn't he put the pieces together? It was staring him right in the face!

"What do you think? You see me throwing up after I've eaten, you see me leave after every meal and it's to throw up. What the hell do you think it is?" Momo said, suddenly angry. She didn't mean to be angry it him, she didn't know why she was. She just was. She figured she was just so frustrated with the illness and being caught out by him that her built-up emotions were being exploded on him. She tried not to feel too guilty. Tried and failed.

"You're bulimic?" Toshiro asked softly, but he wasn't really asking, just stating. He knew he was right, he was always right. Sometimes it was a gift and sometimes it was bloody annoying. Momo nodded sadly and Toshiro ran his hand through his hair. Not sure what to do with this new information.

"I guess I should tell you the story. Maybe it'll be good to finally tell someone and have it off my chest." Momo said quietly, Toshiro looked at her for a moment. He could see the sadness in her eyes that she was trying to hide. He sighed and nodded then took her wrist to lead her out of the girls' bathroom and up the stairs and into her room.

Momo sat on her bed, her hands in her lap and she fiddled with her fingers and her Yukata. Toshiro leaned against her vanity desk, his arms folded over his chest, one foot crossed over the other. Ready to listen. Momo took a deep breath and began to tell Toshiro her story and the truth.

"I can't remember how long ago it was, it was a few years ago, I've gotten used to it now so I can't really keep track on how long ago it started. Anyway, a few years ago our family wasn't the happiest of families. Father was worried about his kingdom because he was losing money and he would shortly go into debt. Mother was worried to but when she's worried she turns angry.

"I was worried about Father and Mother's relationship; I could see that it was strained. One day I tried to comfort my mother, I hadn't realised she had just finished arguing with father. She wasn't in a good mood, so she targeted her anger on me. She told me it was my entire fault, she told me I was an ugly, useless child and that I was fat. That I ate loads of food and that was the reason Father was starting to go in debt, because he was buying so much food for me. I was younger than I was now, I believed what she said, after all back then I thought the person was always right was my mother.

"I began to get depressed; I wouldn't eat anything for fear that I would be even fatter than what mother would tell me. But I began to get starving and I was wondering around the palace and ended up in the kitchen. There was food out and so I ate it, a big plate full of it. I felt bad afterwards knowing that I had just eaten calories and calories and fat and fat. I wanted to get rid of what I just eaten, like I had never eaten it in the first place. So I made myself throw up and after that I always would throw up after every meal. I feel guilty and fat after I eat food so I run to the bathroom and throw it back up. It's not a nice experience but I'd rather go through it then actually become what my mother told me I was." Momo explained truthfully.

Right now she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here. She half regretted telling him her story afraid of how he would react. But half didn't because it felt nice to get it off her chest, for someone else to know her secret. A secret not even her dear parents knew. She didn't know why she was trusting Toshiro with her secret just that she was and that she felt she could. Something about Toshiro was just so trustworthy.

"How is it that you go through every day smiling and laughing with your friends even though you have a secret as big as that?" Toshiro murmured amazed. Momo said nothing and continued to stare at her hands. "You're amazing Momo-chan." Momo looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his teal green ones. He stared at her intensely and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Hinamori, you should have told someone sooner. They would've understood and helped you through this." Toshiro told her softly. She sighed and nodded knowing – like always – that he was right.

"I didn't really have anyone to tell. I couldn't tell my father because he was stressed enough as it is. I couldn't tell my mother because she would feel guilty and I didn't want her to. I couldn't tell Rangiku-san because then she would worry about me unnecessarily and I didn't want her too. I don't have anyone else other than them." Momo said truthfully and sadly.

"Well you've got me now, I know now and I'll help you through it." Toshiro said seriously, vowing to himself that he would see to it that he did just as he said. Momo shook her head and her hands.

"No, no. Its fine, Hitsugaya-kun. Honestly, it's okay now I've been through it loads of time that I'm used to it. Plus I wouldn't want to bother you." Momo said, trying to reassure him that she would be fine. But he wouldn't listen to her; he was determined to help her. Whether she wanted it or not.

"It'll bother me if you don't let me help you." Toshiro said, trying to get her to agree. She sat there for a moment, contemplating. She sighed and nodded and Toshiro grinned at her. She was shocked he did so. She was so used to his expressionless demeanour. She couldn't help but smile back; he looked so gorgeous when he smiled. Even if it was just a grin and not a true smile. Still she wouldn't mind seeing his grin every day.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Karin was humming happily to herself has she checked over the flowers for the wedding. A servant following her as she did so, she picked up a flower in one vase and crushed it then chucked it behind her, the servant then having to clean it up. Karin kept on doing that to all the different vases of flowers, chucking away at least one or more.

Karin paused whilst she looked at the last vase of flowers. Shouldn't she be doing this with her fiancée? Her eyebrows furrowed as another question came to mind. Where was he? She absentmindedly threw a flower away and then told the servant she could leave.

She was about to exit the room to find her fiancée when the man himself stepped through the doors. Toshiro looked at Karin and nodded his head once before he continued walking in the room. Karin had given him her best and sweetest smile she could muster and like always Toshiro had ignored it. She pouted when he turned is back on her but then took a quiet deep breath and smiled once more and followed him.

"Toshiro-kun, I need your help with the wedding planning! We're supposed to be working together on this!" Karin cooed, Toshiro mentally sighed at that and when she slipped her arm into his.

"Get one of the servants to help you, Karin. I've got training with Kenpachi-san; he'll kill me if I'm late. So excuse me." Toshiro said, in his distant and cold voice and he slide his arm out of hers and left the room. Left Karin scowling and pouting as she watched him leave.

Toshiro shook his head as he headed out of the room Karin was in. He didn't actually have training with Kenpachi. Not until a bit later. He didn't usually lie to people; it was just that he didn't really want to spend most of the day trailing behind Karin pretending to listen to what she was saying about wedding decorations. It was boring and Toshiro was always bored enough as it was.

"Toshiro-kuun!" A loud female voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts about Karin and the wedding. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the familiar voice and then staggered as he practically got jumped on by his ginger headed friend.

"Matsumoto-san, get off me." Toshiro grunted as Matsumoto hugged him around the neck, squeezing him so that it was hard to breathe.

"But you're so huggable, Toshiro-kun!" Matsumoto whined and hugged him tighter.

"Yeah – well – I can't – breathe!" The prince said in between breathes. Matsumoto pouted but let go of him. Toshiro shook his head and rubbed his throat as it was slightly feeling sore now. Matsumoto grinned at him and looked around briefly then smiled and waved at someone. Toshiro who was now curious looked in the direction Matsumoto was smiling and waving and saw Momo coming towards them.

Momo smiled at Matsumoto as her friend waved her over. Her smile faltered only slightly when she saw Toshiro with her. _Mou, of course he's with her. He's in love with her after all_. Momo thought and was surprised to find that she felt sad and somewhat disappointed with that. She shook her head of those thoughts and smiled as she walked over to the Prince and Matsumoto.

"Hello, Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-kun." Momo greeted and Matsumoto wrapped her up in a deathly hug, Momo told her – that like Toshiro moments ago- she couldn't breathe so Matsumoto let her go. Toshiro nodded and smiled ever so slightly at Momo, and even though it wasn't much it still made Momo blush. Then she remembered that Toshiro was in love with Matsumoto, so her blush faded slightly.

"Momo-Chan, do you want to go and watch Toshiro-kun train with Kenpachi-san?" Matsumoto asked Momo, linking arms with her. "You've got training now, right Toshiro-kun?" Toshiro looked at her suspiciously, wondering what his mischievous friend was up to.

"In a few minutes, yes." Toshiro replied, still trying to find if he could see any hint of what Matsumoto could be up to. He found none.

"Good, then Momo-Chan shall we watch? There's nothing to do here, so it'll pass the time." Matsumoto asked again, Momo hesitated wondering if she should decline so that Matsumoto and Toshiro could have some time together. But she thought it would be cool to see the Prince and his fighting skills. So after a few moments of contemplating, Momo nodded and Matsumoto grinned.

"Alright, Rangiku-san, I'll come." She told her friend who squealed happily, Momo then turned to face the Prince. "As long as you don't mind?" Momo asked and Toshiro smirked slightly at her.

"Not at all." He replied and told the two girls that he would met them at the sparring hall. Matsumoto had watched Toshiro intensely, she had seen his small smirk and she grinned evilly at that. She watched Momo, watching Toshiro disappear in the direction of the castle. She could see the faraway look in Momo's eyes as she watched the Prince go.

Matsumoto chuckled quietly and dragged her petite friend over to the sparring hall. Matsumoto's suspicions had been right. Toshiro liked Momo, by the looks of it a lot. That wasn't something that usually happened. Matsumoto smirked, mischievously. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N (Tilda): so that was chapter 7 hope you guys liked it, next chapter will be amazing Anita's. Please review, thanks :D Sorry again about its lateness!**

A/N (Anita): Yep chapter seven is done (: So Momo has Bulimia xXxMusicNCookiesxXx you were right :DD Anyway next chapter is me writing (: Till then Sayonara (Japanese for bye)


	8. Matsumoto knows the truth

**Tilda's A/N: Hey guys we're back! Miss us? hehe anyway this is chapter 8 of course written by the amazing Anita. Hope you guys like it! Now, it's Anita's birthday today! So I'm sure she would appreciate it if you wished her a happy birthday. Please? *puppy dog eyes* hehe anyway please review! Thank you! Now, enjoy!...**

Anita's A/N: LOL yes its my birthday (: I managed to write chapter 8 yay (: Wow 40% till Tilda and I reach our goal. Continue to review thanks (':

* * *

**THANK YOU: Awesomeness02, BlackHeart1723, xXxMusicNCookiesxXx, ayoshi-chan923, xbrainlessxxwriterx, Guest (Tina) and another guest (: Appreciate your support guys (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own Bleach or the characters in this story… Tite Kubo is the genius that owns Bleach**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter eight**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking"

**Recap:**

**"Hello, Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-kun." Momo greeted and Matsumoto wrapped her up in a deathly hug, Momo told her – that like Toshiro moments ago- she couldn't breathe so Matsumoto let her go. Toshiro nodded and smiled ever so slightly at Momo, and even though it wasn't much it still made Momo blush. Then she remembered that Toshiro was in love with Matsumoto, so her blush faded slightly.**

**"Momo-Chan, do you want to go and watch Toshiro-kun train with Kenpachi-san?" Matsumoto asked Momo, linking arms with her. "You've got training now, right Toshiro-kun?" Toshiro looked at her suspiciously, wondering what his mischievous friend was up to.**

**"In a few minutes, yes." Toshiro replied, still trying to find if he could see any hint of what Matsumoto could be up to. He found none.**

**"Good, then Momo-Chan shall we watch? There's nothing to do here, so it'll pass the time." Matsumoto asked again, Momo hesitated wondering if she should decline so that Matsumoto and Toshiro could have some time together. But she thought it would be cool to see the Prince and his fighting skills. So after a few moments of contemplating, Momo nodded and Matsumoto grinned.**

**"Alright, Rangiku-san, I'll come." She told her friend who squealed happily, Momo then turned to face the Prince. "As long as you don't mind?" Momo asked and Toshiro smirked slightly at her.**

**"Not at all." He replied and told the two girls that he would met them at the sparring hall. Matsumoto had watched Toshiro intensely, she had seen his small smirk and she grinned evilly at that. She watched Momo, watching Toshiro disappear in the direction of the castle. She could see the faraway look in Momo's eyes as she watched the Prince go.**

**Matsumoto chuckled quietly and dragged her petite friend over to the sparring hall. Matsumoto's suspicions had been right. Toshiro liked Momo, by the looks of it a lot. That wasn't something that usually happened. Matsumoto smirked, mischievously. Things were going to get interesting.**

* * *

Momo, Toushiro and Rangiku walked over to the sparring hall, as Momo and Rangiku chatted away Toushiro was left pondering on how he would help Momo. Should he make sure he was not out of his sight? Or just look out for her when they were at mealtimes? Either way he would need to be with her most of the time. Just great Toushiro thought when I'm trying to forget about her, she comes up with this problem. Letting a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair.

When the trio reached the sparring hall, Toushiro left first to train, leaving Momo and Rangiku to talk some more, they moved towards a tree that had plenty of shade and where they were still in view of Toushiro and close enough that if they yelled Toushiro would hear.

"And that's what happened at breakfast after you left." Matsumoto says giggling; Momo had already erupted in a fit of giggles, who knew Ichigo was so funny?

"We missed you, you know? After you and Toushiro left." Matsumoto says calming down from her own joke. Momo stops her laughter and is almost replaced her emotion with sadness, almost. Regaining composure she turned to her friend who was busy making a daisy chain, making a fake smile Momo assured her friend.

"Mouuuu, you can't have missed me that much. You laughed so hard you cried and I think you forgot I was even in the castle." Momo joked. Matsumoto laughed, she was so glad her friend was as happy as she was. Matsumoto was about to say something she heard a battle cry. Her eyes directed her to the sound, there was a bare chest Toushiro running towards his Sensei Kenpachi, they were sparring and it looked like Toushiro was already getting tired however Kenpachi wasn't even breaking a sweat. Matsumoto started watching for a few seconds of the teacher and student sparring match Matsumoto looked over to her friend, her eyes were clued to the fight, Matsumoto looked moved her head beside hers, Momo took no notice, pointing her two fingers from Momo's eyes, only then she zapped out of her trance. Matsumoto was moved her fingers to straight in front of Momo, the fingers landed on the bare upper torso of Toushiro. Matsumoto grinned, so she was right Momo was staring at Toushiro, does she like him?

"Momo? Do you like our white hair prince?" Matsumoto teased Momo, Matsumoto awaited excitedly for her reaction; Momo started blushing a crimson red. Momo turned to her strawberry blond friend, she was red in the face, and anybody would've noticed she was too.

"What? I don't like Toushiro-Kun!" Momo shouted, enough to get Toushiro's attention however Momo didn't realized. Though Matsumoto did at the corner of her eye.

"If you don't like our prince, why are you blushing?" Matsumoto asked innocently, Toushiro had finished his sparring match and was now eavesdropping occasionally swinging his wooden sword around like he was practicing sword movements avoiding suspicion.

"What? I wasn't blushing!" Momo cried, her voice getting pitchy like a silly schoolgirl with a crush on the popular guy.

"I'm sure you don't like him as sure that pigs can fly." Matsumoto stated, Momo stayed silent proving Matsumoto's earlier question to be right. Toushiro listened to the pair's conversation he was confused, didn't Hinamori already know that Toushiro liked her? And if he heard correctly Hinamori liked him? This is too confusing, Toushiro thought running his fingers through his hair. He was about to resume training when a voice started.

"Rangiku, Toushiro is in love with you!" Toushiro twisted his head around; a face of shock imprinted his face. All that was going through his head was 'are you serious? Me, Toushiro loves Matsumoto?' he was about to interrupt their conversation when all of a sudden their strawberry blond friend started laughing, Hitsugaya looked at the girl with very large assets with confused look. As did Hinamori.

"To-Tou-Toushi-Toushiro lo-ves-m-me! Bwahhaha!" Matsumoto says in-between laughs; Hinamori stared at her bewildered, very very surprised with her reaction. Hinamori stays silent while Matsumoto laughs, Hinamori looked over to Hitsugaya where he was training. Hitsugaya was staring with a look that could only be described as shock. Hitsugaya noticing that Hinamori was staring at him, his cheeks hinted a faint pink and he turned around back to the practice sword motions.

After what seemed like a long time, Matsumoto had stopped laughing; Hinamori turned her head back to the attention to the woman beside her. Hinamori's friend's expression all somehow serious.

"What did Toushiro say to make you think that Momo?" Matsumoto said, of course she would want some answers.

"It started-" Momo started but was cut off by a voice overpowering hers.

"Start from the very start." Matsumoto interrupted, Hinamori nodded.

"Well I had a nightmare in the middle of the night... I went walking around the castle to find the door to go outside and I came across the gardens... I went pretty deep I think, then somehow Hitsugaya and I crossed paths, he asked why I was up this late I told him I felt like going for a walk. Then he came to sit beside me on the bench I was sitting on... I was distracted; I didn't realize he had said something so I asked what did you say? He said the night was beautiful and then we stargazed a little bit..." Hinamori said slightly getting out of breath since it was a long sentence and she seemed to be talking in long sentences today and stories. Matsumoto nodded, she looked like she was hooked on the story Hinamori was giving her though Hinamori thought it was nothing special.

"Continue."

"I asked how Karin was; he didn't cared how she was though-"

"Haha yesss, at least Toushiro shows no emotion towards that girl. Anyway continue." Matsumoto says happily

"Okay back to the story, Toushiro suddenly tells me he doesn't love Karin! He said he just chose her because he needed a suitor for him to get the crown... Then he said he had fallen for another! And the only person he associates with is you! And he said it's someone I know. So that's when I put two and two together and realized that Toushiro loves you!" Hinamori finishes her sentence and awaited for Matsumoto's response, it was a good few minutes and Hinamori was getting worried.

Matsumoto had no idea what to do with the new information; this was too much info to take in the space of 5 or so minutes. Looking over to the training prince, he was wearing no shirt so you could see sweat glistening his on 6 pack abs. His hair was covered by light perspiration of water from the fountain that was not far from where he was training. Though Matsumoto had known Toushiro for all of her life. She couldn't imagine it, her and Toushiro seemed impossible. He was like a brother to her, hoping for some answers from Toushiro himself, she waited and stayed unresponsive. 'Turn around Toushiro' begged Matsumoto, as if answering her plead Toushiro turned around and his eyes met with Matsumoto's. Since Toushiro was eavesdropping he knew what they were talking about. He gave a shake of his head as a gesture for no and he broke eye contact and nodded to the person beside her. Matsumoto turned to where Toushiro's eyes landed on, they landed on Momo. However she wasn't paying attention she was too busy looking at the daisies. Matsumoto turned back her attention to Toushiro, their eyes made contact. Matsumoto blinked, Toushiro had fallen in love with the girl beside her. Hinamori Momo.

* * *

~just a little bit after Toushiro's training~

* * *

Momo had returned back to her room, an eventful day it had been. Telling Toushiro her secret, telling Matsumoto that Toushiro was in love with her, it made her quite exhausted. 'At least it's out in the open' Momo thought. Climbing onto the soft, comfy bed. She laid her head on the pillow, it was all fluffed up and ready to be slept on. The feeling of comfort made her sleepy, Hinamori let out a yawn, and she began drifting into sleep.

* * *

~15minutes later~

* * *

"Is Hinamori seriously that stupid?" Toushiro muttered under his breath as he walked back from the sparring hall, it had been an eventful day for Toushiro. First he finds out about Hinamori's health problem and next he finds out that Hinamori thinks he is in love with Matsumoto!

"Honestly." Toushiro Grumbled, usually Toushiro would be happy from a day of training but today when he found out Hinamori thought he liked Matsumoto; it put him in a bad mood, especially when Matsumoto didn't tell Hinamori the truth. Now he would have to tell her. And that was where he was heading to Hinamori's room.

When he reached the big painted brown doors, he found him hesitating to open or even knock on the door. What was he afraid of? Toushiro didn't know. Forcing the courage out of him he knocked on the door. *knock knock* he waited, no response. He tried one more time *knock knock* still no response, taking it as a sign that she wasn't in her room he left and went to his own room.

Reaching his quarters, he flopped on his bed, closing his turquoise eyes he breathe a sigh, how is it that I can tell her? That I don't like Matsumoto but her? How would she react? I'm an engaged man. An unhappy engaged man. Toushiro thought.  
Deciding it was time to get up he rose up from his bed, and walked tiredly to the bathroom. Hinamori Momo makes you feel that way. Tired and exhausted. She's a real piece of work.

* * *

**Tilda's end note: So that was the awesome chapter 8, did you like? Don't forget to leave a review and it would be really kind of you if you said happy birthday to Anita in it! Until next time!**


	9. Now Momo knows the truth

**Tilda's A/N: Hey we're back again! XD So I hope you guys like this chapter, which is written by moi. Please R&R but more importantly ENJOY! XD**

Anita's A/N: Hey (: So after much pestering I made Tilda write this amazing chapter, next chapter will be written by me. And this chapter is the best chapter of all so far. Just saying (; Enjoy

* * *

**THANK YOU: xbrainlesswriterx, BlackHeart1723, xXxMusicNCookiesxXx, Hyourinmaru10, Guest, Awesomeness02 and Guest (ayoshi-chan923), seriously thank you guys for reviewing and for those of you who never fail to review each chapter XD keep up the good work hehe :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither (I) Tilda or Anita own Bleach sadly, but Tite Kubo does!**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter Nine**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Thinking__  
_**Translations: Gomen = Sorry.**

**Recap: "Is Hinamori seriously that stupid?" Toushiro muttered under his breath as he walked back from the sparring hall, it had been an eventful day for Toushiro. First he finds out about Hinamori's health problem and next he finds out that Hinamori thinks he is in love with Matsumoto!**

**"Honestly." Toushiro Grumbled, usually Toushiro would be happy from a day of training but today when he found out Hinamori thought he liked Matsumoto; it put him in a bad mood, especially when Matsumoto didn't tell Hinamori the truth. Now he would have to tell her. And that was where he was heading to Hinamori's room.**

**When he reached the big painted brown doors, he found him hesitating to open or even knock on the door. What was he afraid of? Toushiro didn't know. Forcing the courage out of him he knocked on the door. *knock knock* he waited, no response. He tried one more time *knock knock* still no response, taking it as a sign that she wasn't in her room he left and went to his own room.**

**Reaching his quarters, he flopped on his bed, closing his turquoise eyes he breathed a sigh, how is it that I can tell her? That I don't like Matsumoto but her? How would she react? I'm an engaged man. An unhappy engaged man. Toushiro thought.  
Deciding it was time to get up he rose up from his bed, and walked tiredly to the bathroom. Hinamori Momo makes you feel that way. Tired and exhausted. She's a real piece of work.**

* * *

~ The next day ~

* * *

Momo woke up to the sun shining on her face and the noise of birds tweeting outside her window. She moaned, inwardly complaining about the sun and flung the cover over her head to get away from it. A few moments later she threw the cover off her for she had gotten too hot under the covers. She sighed knowing it was time to wake up, so grudgingly she got up, headed to the bathroom to start preparing for her day.

A little while later she was presentable and in what she would call a 'summer' Yukata, basically it had a flowery pattern. Checking in the mirror once more to see if she looked at least somewhat respectable she nodded satisfactorily to her mirror reflection and headed downstairs for breakfast.

She stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs. It just occurred to her what happened yesterday, Toshiro found out her secret and Matsumoto found out that Toshiro was in love with her. To say it had been a somewhat eventful day would be a big understatement. She took a deep breath and decided to act like she did every day, cheerfully, smiling and friendly.

When she entered the room only half the table was occupied. The half which was closest to the Prince and Princess. Momo took her seat next to Toshiro (but not right next to him, that was Karin's seat) and she smiled and greeted her friends, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and of course Toshiro.

If Momo had doubted whether Toshiro would keep her disorder a secret then she no longer doubted him one bit. No-one looked at her differently (including Toshiro) and they didn't mention anything which could be secretly talking about her disorder. All in all it was a normal day and Momo was glad about that.

Though when the time came for Momo to excuse herself it wasn't so normal. Her friends of course let her leave without question because they had been accustomed to it. The only thing that changed was when Momo got into the girls' bathroom and started throwing up, Toshiro was right behind her. Holding her hair back for her and rubbing her back soothingly. That was definitely not normal. But Momo would be lying if she said she didn't like it. It felt nice to have someone there for her.

But when Momo finished throwing up, she thanked Toshiro and then promptly left. She liked Toshiro being there for her but she knew she couldn't get too close to him or too attached. After all he was in love with Matsumoto. She found it hard to be around him knowing that. Though she didn't know why. She shouldn't care how Toshiro loved but for some reason she did. She cared deeply.

So now Momo was just wandering around the castle, her friends had gone into town and she had declined there offer to accompany them. Momo ran her hand along the wall as she walked. She was bored and alone. Not the greatest of combinations.

She sighed and then looked ahead of her instead of the right. Her feet stopped moving and so did her hand against the wall. Her chocolate brown eyes met teal green ones and while her body was frozen her mind was screaming 'move, dammit girl, move!'.

Toshiro was frozen too but he didn't know why. He frowned moments later, he had been walking and thinking and his thoughts had wandered to Momo. He couldn't help but feel she was off with him. Maybe even avoiding him. But why? He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset her and if he had then he would find a way to make it up to her. He didn't like Momo avoiding him. It hurt, a lot.

Momo nodded to him and then turned around in the other direction and walked swiftly away. Now scowling Toshiro walked after her calling her name but she ignored him and kept on walking. Toshiro grew frustrated so he quickened his pace.

He caught up to her moments later but she wouldn't slow down he spun her around but she merely walked away from him backwards. Then he smirked as he looked ahead. She saw that and frowned wondering what he was smirking about. She then felt something solid hit her back and she gulped as she realised it was a wall. She was cornered.

"Are you avoiding me, Hinamori-san?" Toshiro asked, Momo's back was up right against the wall and there was still a large gap between them. Toshiro took a small step forward and Momo's mind rushed to find an escape.

"O-of c-course not, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo replied and mentally cursed herself for stammering and for her voice sounding like a mouse's squeak.

"Then why did I have to corner you in order to get your attention and have a conversation?" Toshiro asked and took another small step towards her.

"I didn't know you wanted to talk, Hitsugaya-kun. You didn't say anything to me so I was just going to head back to my room to collect a book to read." Momo said, thankful that she wasn't stammering and her voice was slowly going back to her normal pitch.

"That's nonsense; I was following you and calling your name." Toshiro said and took another step towards her, this time a bigger one. He was closer now, close enough that she had to crane her neck up ever so slightly to look in his eyes. His beautiful, mesmerizing eyes – W_hoa, stop right there, Momo_! Momo mentally scolded herself, she couldn't think like that. It was inappropriate.

"Gomen, I didn't hear you." Momo whispered her lie. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. He took another step towards her and now they were literally inches apart.

"Hinamori-san, why do you think I'm in love with Matsumoto?" Toshiro whispered, his eyes locked on hers. She was shocked by that, of course she had no clue what he was going to say but for some reason she hadn't expected that.

"Well, that night in the garden. When you said you didn't love Karin but someone else. You said that you thought you were falling for another woman someone that I knew and the only person that you and I both know and that you associate with is Matsumoto. So I figured it out, I'm sorry I blurted it to Matsumoto but I thought she should know." Momo said starting to blabber because she was nervous.

Toshiro looked at her like she was mental. He shook his head slightly at how silly the woman before him could be sometimes but nevertheless he would set her straight. He moved his hand up to her face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His hand stayed there and his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"You're so stupid sometimes. Matsumoto wasn't the woman I was talking about." Toshiro murmured and he leaned in ever so slightly.

"Then who?" Momo whispered back, her eyes locked on his lips which were now coming closer to hers. She felt her heart beat rise and a flush come to her cheeks. She felt excited yet nervous, half of her wanted to stay and the other half wanted her to run away. But she kept her ground, the curiosity of who the Ice Prince liked taking over her, so much so that she felt like she must know.

"I like you, Momo-chan." Toshiro murmured and before she could respond Toshiro closed the minuscule gap between them so that her lips were otherwise occupied. Momo's eyes widened at the fact that Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Ice Prince was kissing her!

A few seconds later though she closed her eyes and melted. Her lips moving in synch with his and for a few moments the two of them were in pure euphoria. They were in their own little bubble. In their own little world and for a few moments nothing was wrong. Everything was just right and felt right.

They were too wrapped up in their own world that neither of them noticed the person hiding nearby. Lurking in the shadows a person's eyes widened as she saw Toshiro kiss Momo! How dare Momo steal her man. The person was of course Karin; the one Toshiro (in her mind only) loved and was going to marry soon.

She somehow kept in her scream and managed not to throw a tantrum. Though she very much wanted to. She just witnessed her fiancée saying he liked Momo and then to top it off he kissed her. But the worst part was that Toshiro had never kissed Karin like that before and that hurt. Boy, did it hurt. But of course this was Karin so she took her hurt, turned it into to anger and hatred for Momo and then plotted her revenge.

_Momo Hinamori, you're going to pay for touching my man! Not to mention learn that if I can't have Toshiro-kun then no-one can! _Karin thought viscously to herself and then she stalked away. Toshiro and Momo still hadn't noticed her and she kept it that way. For now.

Karin smirked evilly as she sort out her friends. She was mad and full of hatred towards Momo. Not a good combination at all. She was going to get her revenge on Momo Hinamori if it was the last thing she did. Karin smiled again, getting her revenge was going to be the last thing. For Momo that was.

* * *

**A/N (Tilda): So that was chapter 9, I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be written by the awesome Anita :) so see you then. Please review, thank you :3**

A/N (Anita): So major cliffhanger, Momo and Toushiro kiss. Asdfghjkl; -drools- We made it this way for a reason if you think its going to fast… Tilda is so Amaaaaaazayn… see what I did there? I let out fan girl screams when the kiss happened. Whoop whoop. Next chapter will be written by me. Chapter 10 will have lots of drama and the release of our new story will be out! Whoop whoop make sure you review that one as well :DD Review please


	10. What is Karin planning?

Tilda's A/N: Hello fellow hitsuhina fans, how are ya? so this is chapter 10 and it's written by none other than the epic Anita and I hope you like it :) so please R&R but more importantly... enjoy! :D

**Anita's A/N: Hi guys :D I like to start off with an apology ;_; Sorry… Sorry this chapter has been so late only yesterday my friend decided to threaten me to finish this chapter-.- So without her this chapter wouldn't be up ^-^ Big round of applause. We finally got a beta for this story, she begged me… ;) But who cares? This chapter is better than ever! So thank you LevvyChan!**

* * *

**THANK YOU: BlackHeart1723, hhrrih4e, Guest, Awesomeness02, My Heart Stained Blue, xbrainlessxxwriterx, Hyourinmaru10, Levvychan, Guest, xXAshPhoenixXx (3) You guys are the best, we are almost at our goal ^-^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Without Tite Kubo creating Bleach, this story wouldn't have existed so we don't own Bleach or its characters… just the story plot**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter ten**

**Info you need to know: **_thinking _"talking"

**Recap: "I like you, Momo-chan." Toshiro murmured and before she could respond Toshiro closed the minuscule gap between them so that her lips were otherwise occupied. Momo's eyes widened at the fact that Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Ice Prince was kissing her!**

**A few seconds later though she closed her eyes and melted. Her lips moving in synch with his and for a few moments the two of them were in pure euphoria. They were in their own little bubble. In their own little world and for a few moments nothing was wrong. Everything was just right and felt right.**

**They were too wrapped up in their own world that neither of them noticed the person hiding nearby. Lurking in the shadows a person's eyes widened as she saw Toshiro kiss Momo! How dare Momo steal her man. The person was of course Karin; the one Toshiro (in her mind only) loved and was going to marry soon.**

**She somehow kept in her scream and managed not to throw a tantrum. Though she very much wanted to. She just witnessed her fiancée saying he liked Momo and then to top it off he kissed her. But the worst part was that Toshiro had never kissed Karin like that before and that hurt. Boy, did it hurt. But of course this was Karin so she took her hurt, turned it into to anger and hatred for Momo and then plotted her revenge.**

_**Momo Hinamori, you're going to pay for touching my man! Not to mention learn that if I can't have Toshiro-kun then no-one can! **_**Karin thought viscously to herself and then she stalked away. Toshiro and Momo still hadn't noticed her and she kept it that way. For now.**

**Karin smirked evilly as she sort out her friends. She was mad and full of hatred towards Momo. Not a good combination at all. She was going to get her revenge on Momo Hinamori if it was the last thing she did. Karin smiled again, getting her revenge was going to be the last thing. For Momo that was.**

* * *

Momo's POV

* * *

The rush of warmth made contact with Momo's lips. It was skin against skin. Momo had felt her skin before, a finger touching her lips. It was comforting since her senses knew its own touch, but when Toushiro's lips made contact with Momo's... it was different. Momo's senses went on full alert; they were unfamiliar with the contact. Momo knew who was kissing her. Her sight told her this. Her stomach felt like a million of butterflies were fluttering around, was this what happens when someone kisses you?

To Momo it felt like minutes, hours, days, months, before the icy prince detached his moist lips from hers. Momo opened her eyes and stared into the mesmerizing eyes of the ice prince himself. Everything was just right... _But why, why does it feel so wrong?_ Momo wondered. Toushiro had the same thoughts running through his head. He felt like hitting himself on the head. He had messed things up. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but now when the deed was done, he was left with silence and awkwardness.

For what seemed like years, Momo finally blinked. It was almost like she had realized what they had done. She shuffled to the side, snapping Toushiro out of his trance, his expression showed realization. He knew what was going to happen next, and his hand flew up to grab the summer yukata. Sadly, he missed by inches and the girl he kissed fled from him while he watched with sad eyes.

_Why? How? How could I let Toushiro kiss me like that? He's an engaged man!_ Momo thought, she was running, running away from Toushiro. She didn't care where her legs were taking her as long as she was far away from Toushiro.

Momo's loud footsteps echoed on the concrete. She didn't hear any footsteps chasing after her so safely she assumed that the prince hadn't gone after her. Momo stopped in a courtyard. She was panting; her heart beating fast against her ribcage, partly from running but also from the close intimacy just minutes prior. Her hand automatically rose to her chest; tightening it into a fist. What was that feeling? It hurts...

* * *

~20 minutes later~

* * *

Momo had stood at the front of a door for 10 minutes, debating whether she should knock or not. When she reached a decision, she would change her mind immediately. Why was this so hard?

All she had to do was to knock on the door and set him straight; though it wasn't as simple as it sounded. He would want to know how she felt about him; he would want to know why she kissed back. Momo felt like dying, she was that scared. The brunette struggled to hold back a cry that was forcing its way up her throat. Something wet was forming in her eyes, so Momo used her hand to wipe it away, but they continued to form at their own accord.

It hurts too much. Black spots started covering her sight. _What's happening to me?_ Momo thought worriedly. The girl swayed to the side as if she were drunk. All of a sudden the blackness swallowed her vision and the last thing she heard and felt was a sharp pain on the left side of her body and a *thud* before she finally slipped out of conscious.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

* * *

The ice prince walked lifelessly to his room. He had ran after the runaway brunette a few minutes after she left, but a few minutes were all it took for said brunette to escape. After searching almost every room he could, he gave up trying to find her. For now. Hitsugaya's footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor, step by step. He was lucky he hadn't seen Karin yet; he wouldn't be able to take her pathetic whining.

Not participating enough for the wedding was one of his major issues, Karin had said. A thought came to Toushiro's head. Was this wedding going to happen at all? He mentally searched his head for answers. Nothing. Toushiro punched the wall beside him and let out a growl of frustration. _Why was this so confusing? My life is already planned out for me, I will marry Karin and I'll become king. That is what's going to happen,_ Toushiro thought angrily. His mouth turned into an upside down U and his eyes contain a forlorn look. He knew what his future had in store for him but... what about Momo?

* * *

Karin's POV

* * *

Karin had been storming around the halls looking for someone to take her frustration on. She felt herself heating up from the anger boiling inside her. Karin never thought Toushiro would fall for such an ugly girl. Well, in her eyes, she was so much better for Toushiro. Karin knew that she would have to keep Momo and Toushiro as far as possible, if she still had any chance of marrying him. _Toushiro will be mine,_ Karin thought and she marched off into the direction of Toushiro's bedroom.

A tear slid down Karin's cheek. Cheating was never okay; no matter who the person was, cheating was never okay. Karin had always been a strong, confident person. No one would ever try to hurt her, mainly because they were too scared of her. She angrily wiped her eyes with one hand and punched the wall with the other, releasing her anger and pain. _Why did he choose her? I won't have it!_

Karin had finally reached the end of the hall. She reached the corner where she was 10 steps away from his quarters. 8 steps from a motionless figure on the ground. Karin's first reaction was to help her. She may be cold and intimidating but she wasn't the one to not care about someone who was struggling on the ground. Breaking into a fast-paced walk, she reached the figure. From what Karin could tell she was a female, around her height. The person who collapsed was facing down so Karin couldn't see who it was. Quickly, Karin rolled her over so she could see her face which was covered by strands of hair. Shock flashed in her eyes. This... this was the girl Toushiro had been kissing.

The sadness in Karin's heart was replaced with a strong, fiery fury. She suddenly felt hatred towards the girl who had stolen her man. Karin hated her and the bitch was in her arms. She blinked once and then twice; not knowing what to do. This girl was passed out in her arms and Karin was all for getting her the help she needed. But now... what was she supposed to do? Reacting with her emotions Karin stood up and walked away, leaving the still unconscious girl on the floor. She walked over to the servants' quarters; her eyes located the first girl she saw and Karin started yelling at her.

"You! You come with me right now!" Karin barked; and she stormed off with the poor girl trailing behind. The girl looked frightened. She turned her head to look at the room full of servants. All had looks of sympathy plastered over their faces.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

* * *

Toushiro had reached his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary; all he thought was how quiet it actually was. It was something he liked, it was something that he enjoyed, it was something that hadn't happened in over 3 years. _If only it stayed this way,_ Toushiro thought as he closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed. It was comforting and bouncy like it always was. He remembered how easy life was when he was younger. You didn't have to worry about politics, laws, marrying, putting out a wrong step. He wanted to be a kid again

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He shot up and thought -no he _hoped_- it was Momo. Hoping the curiosity didn't show in his voice, Toushiro mentally prepared the two simple words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Come in."

Three seconds after the prince's reply, the doorknob started to rattle, confirming the unknown visitor was attempting to enter the door. The door finally opened, and Toushiro's eyes watched the door open completely. He hoped that the brunette beauty called Momo would appear under the door arch, but his hopes were diminished when he saw a maid with dirty blonde hair and green eyes staring at him.

"Hitsugaya-sama, I am so sorry to disturb you," the maid said while bowing at the same time.

"It's fine, what is it that you need?"

"I was asked to give you this note from a Hinamori Momo," the maid said respectfully. She held the note in both her hands and already had her arms stretched out for the prince to claim what he owned.

Toushiro took the letter from the maid's hands. He tried to show indifference but inside he was excited about the letter.

"Thank you, you can go now," the prince said before turning his body away from the maid. The maid bowed respectfully even though Toushiro didn't notice at all. The girl made her way to the door and left, leaving the prince with his letter.

It seemed like forever until Toushiro actually did something. He felt his hands shaking slightly as they began moving, unfolding the piece of paper. It was only then that he realized he had been holding his breath the entire time. He exhaled and started reading the neat handwriting written on the paper.

At first Toushiro skimmed through it. Then he re-read it, this time thoroughly. At first he didn't understand why Momo was saying this stuff, but then bit by bit Toushiro realized what had happened. His breathing hitched and in a low whisper he spoke words that only he could hear.

"Oh Momo... why did you do this."

* * *

**Tilda's End note: ****so that was the ammazzzing chapter 10 by the ammazzzing Anita next time it's my turn to write so until then! Bye for now XD**

Anita's End note: So some of you were expecting three updates from us… ;_; sorry me and Tilda decided to just continue this one and leave the other one till later… But I do have my side Hitsuhina project coming along ^-^ Please review!


	11. Run Run Runaway

**A/N (Tilda's): Hello fellow Hitsuhina fans, were back! Sorry about the wait, I got distracted by the Olympics! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I just want to say (and I know Anita will agree with me on this) THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, WE FINALLY REACHED OUR 100 GOAL AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS, WE'RE SO HAPPY :D :D  
So please R&R but more importantly…ENJOY!**

A/N (Anita's): Hiiiiiiii, chapter 11 is completed and ready for you to read XD  
Thanks so much for the 100+ reviews XD  
In such a short time as well XD  
Continue to review please XD  
Next chapter will be done by me

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither I (Tilda) or Anita own Bleach or any of the characters, we only own the plot of this story. I'm sure you all know who the rest belongs to :)**

* * *

**THANK YOU: Guest, squirtlepokemon215, Levvychan, Awesomeness02, SilencedAtMidnight, Hitsuhinarrih4ev, SPAM, Hyourinmaru10, BlackHeart1723, starlight3395, ayoshi-chan923,  
You guys are awesome, thanks to you guys Anita and I reached our goal, so thank you thank you thank you. Keep up the good work my dear readers and reviewers :D I hope you enjoy this chapter….**

* * *

**Marrying The Wrong Girl**

**Chapter 11**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking". _Momo's Handwriting. __Thinking._

_**Recap:**_

_**At first Toushiro skimmed through it. Then he re-read it, this time thoroughly. At first he didn't understand why Momo was saying this stuff, but then bit by bit Toushiro realized what had happened. His breathing hitched and in a low whisper he spoke words that only he could hear.**_

_**"Oh Momo... why did you do this."**_

* * *

For a few more minutes, Toushiro continued to stare at the letter given to him by the maid from Momo. He wasn't quite sure what to do after reading it. The letter was sudden and unexpected. It also made him feel hurt and just downright _annoyed_. Toushiro read it over again just because he didn't know what else to do.

_Dear Hitsugaya-kun,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you properly. But I feel as if I shouldn't stay any longer, we – I – shouldn't have let you kiss me. You're to be married soon, Hitsugaya, it isn't right. You're supposed to be in love with Karin, not kissing other girls. I'm sorry to just take off and say goodbye over a letter but I don't feel as if I could say this in a face-to-face conversation._

_I've decided I've overstayed your generous welcome. By the time you've read this I'll already be on my way back to my kingdom. Please don't try to follow me or convince me otherwise. I know this is the right thing to do._

_I hope you're happy with Karin, she is right for you. Please, forget about the kiss. Forget about my problems. Forget about me._

_Sincerely_

_Momo Hinamori_

Sighing, Toushiro ran a hand through his hair. _Right for me?_He thought with an inward scoff. Karin wasn't right for him. True, she was just right in the sense that she was the perfect bride and future queen. But Karin wouldn't be a perfect wife; she held none of Toushiro's affection whatsoever. Momo on the other hand was 'right for him'. At least he cared deeply for her, and she would've been a good queen and the perfect wife.

_Forget about the kiss, forget about me. _Those words swirled around in Toushiro's mind and he couldn't get rid of them. Did Momo honestly expect him to just forget about her just like that? Forget about the kiss? The kiss that had stayed in his thoughts ever since it happened? If she did think that he could forget then she was truly stupid. Scowling, Toushiro threw the letter on the bed and headed into the en suite for a hot shower. He needed to relax and not stress over this. Toushiro had to pretend everything was alright; otherwise people would start questioning him. "People" meaning mostly Matsumoto and right now he couldn't deal with her.

* * *

~The Palace Gardens ~

* * *

Matsumoto frowned and pouted. Where had her brunette friend run off to this time? Matsumoto had been searching for her for ten minutes now. Where could Momo have disappeared to? The palace surely wasn't _that _big.

Sighing, Matsumoto figured she would ask Toushiro if he knew where she was. She smiled as she thought that those two were so stupid sometimes. Matsumoto laughed as she remembered Momo thought Toushiro was in love with her even though it was blindly obvious that Toushiro was in fact crushing on Momo. Smiling, Matsumoto shook her head. Momo was so oblivious sometimes.

Matsumoto finally made it to the Master Bedroom and she knocked on the door. She sighed once more when there was no reply and decided to just go in. Matsumoto opened the door and barged in.

"Toushiro-kun?" Matsumoto called. She was about to leave, thinking he wasn't here but heard the sounds of the shower. Matsumoto decided to wait for him.

She sat on his bed and then decided to lie down. Her hand came into contact with something that was completely foreign. Frowning, Matsumoto looked down to see a piece of paper; she sat up and read it. And gasped as she read Momo's letter. Then once again she frowned.

_Momo-chan left? Without even saying goodbye to me? WHAT?! They kissed? Momo-Chan ran away from it all? _Those were just but a few of the thoughts which immediately erupted in Matsumoto's head. Being very shrewd and thoughtful, she didn't believe it one second. Momo may have been embarrassed and guilty about the kiss but she wouldn't leave just like that. Not without saying something to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" Toushiro's voice made her jump and snap out of her thoughts. Matsumoto turned to find Toushiro with just a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. She wasn't fazed; she had seen him like this before.

"I've got to go." Matsumoto murmured quickly. Toushiro frowned concernedly. He looked at her hand which was still clutching the piece of paper and hurt flashed across his eyes. Before he could hide it from Matsumoto, her features softened feeling bad for her friend.

"Where are you going?" Toushiro asked as Matsumoto chucked the paper back onto the bed much like Toushiro had done earlier. She was heading to his door.

"I've got to find Momo-Chan." Matsumoto said. Toushiro frowned once more.

"She's gone home. You read the letter." Toushiro said softly and Matsumoto just shook her head.

"She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to me. Something's going on Toushiro-kun. I'm going to find out exactly what it is." Matsumoto said and then abruptly left.

Toushiro stared after her. His strawberry blond haired friend was crazy. Her letter had clearly stated she was too embarrassed, guilty and ashamed to stay so she left. He sighed and decided he would leave Matsumoto to do whatever she wanted. She usually did just that anyway.

* * *

~ A little while later. The Dining Room ~

* * *

Karin was busy snapping orders at maids and servants alike who were rushing around all over the place. She was sat at the head of the dining table watching as flustered servants and maids brought her flowers and fabrics for her approval. She said no to almost all of them and shouted at them that they were incompetent fools who couldn't get anything right.

Karin looked up when she heard the door open and her face immediately brightened. Karin beamed at her fiancée and got up to skip over and greet him with a hug and a kiss. Toushiro didn't hug her back and moved so she was forced to kiss him on the cheek like usual. Karin felt a twinge of hurt but ignored it knowing that Momo was gone and therefore Toushiro would be hers and only hers. It just needed some time.

"Hello, honey. What are you doing here?" Karin greeted him cheerfully. Toushiro shrugged and walked to sit down on his seat next to hers at the head of the table. Karin followed him, smiling and sat down next to him.

"I thought I'd help." Toushiro drawled, his voice sounding as if he was bored. Karin beamed and immediately started chatting enthusiastically to him about the plans and asking him for his opinions.

Toushiro was barely listening; just nodding and pointing whenever she said something or asked a question. Truthfully, he had come down here for a distraction. He couldn't stop thinking about Momo. Or if what Matsumoto said was right. It _was_ a bit weird for her to suddenly take off and leave. But Toushiro didn't have any proof or any evidence to suggest something otherwise.

Some part of him wanted it to be true. That the letter was real, not fake. Because then he would know where she was and that she was safe. Not only was Toushiro feeling hurt and rejected but now he was concerned. Maybe the petite girl was in trouble of sorts?

"Toushiro-kun?" Karin's voice spoke softly, snapping him out of his thoughts of Momo. He turned to her and looked at her questionably and she reiterated what she had just asked him. He shrugged and told her he didn't care. And he didn't.

* * *

~A Secret Place ~

* * *

Momo opened her eyes and blinked. She groaned as she sat up and shivered. Where was she? She couldn't tell at all. It was cold, dark and damp. Momo saw that she was sitting on cobbled stones. The walls were made of cobbled stones, too. She looked in front of her and saw that there were thick bars, prison ones. Or dungeon ones.

She shakily got to her feet and went over to the bars. Momo grabbed them in her hands and squinted trying to see through the darkness and if there was anyone else out that. She had no idea where she was or how she got here. The last thing she remembered was fainting. Before that she was going to talk to Toushiro about their kiss. To tell him how it was wrong and shouldn't have happened. But before she could she had fainted.

"Hello?" Momo called out, her voice sounding hoarse from disuse. She was thirsty; she hadn't drunk anything in who knows how long. Momo didn't know how long she had been unconscious or in this cell.

"Is there anybody there?" she asked again and was once again met with silence.

Sighing Momo sat down. Millions of thoughts flew through her head. Where was she? How was she going to get out of here? What day was it? Was Toushiro alright? What about Matsumoto? Momo felt tears in her eyes at all these unanswered questions. She lay down on the cold, hard cobbled floor and closed her eyes. Wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Her eyes shot open and her body and head shot up when she heard the sound of a door opening. She saw a figure coming towards here and her eyes widened.

It stopped just outside her cell; she couldn't see their face for it was covered with a large hood.

"Who are you?" Momo asked softly in a scratchy and scared tone. She couldn't see it, but the cloaked person smirked.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

* * *

**A/N (Tilda's): So that was chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it, I apologise if you don't! Next chapter will be written by the amazing Anita, so see you then! :D Please review, thank you :D**


End file.
